The new Recruit
by Outlaw-Rin
Summary: The Blitz Team gets a new member...uh-oh..is it wome trouble than its worth?
1. Default Chapter

ZOIDS

VHAPETER ONE::: the new arrival 

As far as the human eye could see, sand stretched out over the horizon dotted with specs of cacti here and there and beyond that, vast, wide, and desolate. The dessert. Bit wiped his brow and pondered on why they had to pick up the new recriut. Or rather wait for the new recriut as they were doing.  
He saw a shoadow in front of him and spun around. It was Leena. Of course. Who else? She looked at him angriy, hot, and annoyed. " This is all your fault!!" She scolds him. " YOU..ATE...MY...ICECREAM!!!!!!!" Leena screams and begins to run than breaks out into a full charge after him. Bit scrammbles to get up and starts to sprint like a mad man. Off the deck of the Blitz Team Headquarters and jumps; into the smoldering sand. He lands perfectly on his feet. On the smoldering sand. Leena cracks up on the deck. Bit looks like a chicken; squaking, screaming and running about. " AH!!! Leena you traitor!!" Bit screams from below. Usualy he would just run to the door. But Leena had locked it, and was now laughing at him through the glass square in the door. Bit sits on his rump very quickly and cradles one of his feet. " Owwww....my feettt.." He sobs.he looks angrily through the glass door at Leena. " Well, that nice cool delicious ice cream was worth this!!" Bit licks his lips. Leena is really pissed.   
Their arguement is interupted. Leena suddenly stares out over Bit into the distance and points. Bit turns around slowly. there approaching at rapid speed is the new ZOID recruit they have been waiting for. It looks like a wave of sand rushing twards Bit. Bit screams and shields his face. The ZOID, which resembles a charging Panther, stops and slides directly in front of HQ. Sand flies nto Bit. He scowls and spits out sand. The shade created from the ZOID cools down the sand a little bit and Bit stands up in awe over the new ZOID. Leena opens the door and steps out. The piot emerges. " Hey! Is this The Blitz Team?"

" The pilot is a girl???" Bit exclaims. Leena puts her arms on her hips. " Yup. This is the Blitz team HQ! You must be the new recriut?" Lenna asks her. The new arrival walks up to Leena and Bit. She had blonde short hair, crystal blue eyes, and a deep tan in her face and arms. She is wearing shredded jeans and T-shirt with some unreadable writing. She is wearing black goggles on the top of her head. Leena thinks she is quite odd for the moment. " My name is Rin. Sorry I'm a little late. This is my ZOID, Orange Crush." Rin explians. The ZOID is bright orange and has some red and grey spots here and there. " My name is Bit." He shakes her hand. Leena steps forward. " My name is Leena. I think we should go inside and let everyone know your here." Leena says walking inside. 

Once inside tha Team sits around and chats. " I am Jamie.:" A black haired boy announces. " Where in the world did you get that ZOID??" Jamie exclaims walking twards the window and looking out. Bit jumps in. " I've never seen one like that before..." Bit mummbles to Rin. " That's because it is the only one. I combined trashed ZOIDS together and added on and built and had tonds of help from my friends. Than we had it painted and named it Orange Crush." She explains and than adds; " Umm.do I get a space in the hanger for it?" Rin asks. "Of course you do! You're part of the Team now, and your boarding with me for now." Leena replies. Rin smiles at her and murmers her thanks." No problem..." Bit heaves onto the couch for a nap. Rin follows Leena back to their room to unpack her things.

**********MEANWHILE:*********

Jamie took the opurtunity to examine Rin's strange ZOID up close. He hooked up scanners and looked through his moniter at it."Okay, Orange Crush, let's see what your talent is." Jamie hits the enter button and the scanners begin to pour out basic information." It's fast." he murmers. " Really fast. I doubt just her freinds helped on this one. There has to be more than what she told us.." Jamie has a detrmined look on his face. " I'll get her profile." Jamie types in some commands and her picture profile pops up in front of him. Some information is marked as ' password only '. Speacially the info he was looking for on her." Sorry, but I haft to get my information." Jamie hacks through the password easily. the new information is put before him. Jamie Gasps;" Oh my..God..." 

Bit is rudly awaken from his nap an hour later by Jamie. He was holding a stack of papers. " Whadda you want?" He yawned and sat up. " Rin.. she worked for the...Back Draft Group!" Jamie squealed shoving the proof in his face. Bit took the paper from him. " That was a long time ago, Jamie.Don't have a cow.." Bit glared at him angrily. Jamie didn't know what to say. Before he could say anything Bit just got up and walked away to take a shower. Jamie seems confused. he thought he was doing a good thing. He shrugs and walks back to the computer.He will find some dirt on this so called pilot. To his suprise Leena's dad looks puzzled at what he is doing. He shoves the papers in his back pockets. " Jamie? What are you doing to this new ZOID?" He asked him sharply.

******** Later....about 9PM *********

Leena just finishes helping Rin unpack her things. Rin looks tired. " Where is the shower at? I am so hot and tired..ha ha"Rin asks laughing a bit nervous. Leena directs her " Out the hall to the left, than the left." Leena points. " Thanks." Rin grabs her robe and walks out. "Hey Rin, wait!" Leena stops her. " Yeah?" Rin asks. Leena throws her a bottle of soap. " It smells really good I just want another woman's opinion." Leena laughs. rin catches the bottle and stares at it than back at Leena. " Thanks Leena." And continues to the shower. She finds the room labled ' SHOWER ROOM' She sweatdrops. She walks in. Unknown to her that Bit is in there just shutting off the water. Rin takes off her clothes wrapa towel around her and reaches in to start the water. Bit feels a hand gripping him. Rin wonders why the water hasn't started. she twists the 'knob' harder. " This dosen't feel like a handle.." She murmers. At the same time comes a loud; " OOWWWW!!!!" From in the shower. Rin pulls open the curtain revealing a butt naked Bit and she is gripping his-*Ahem* They both scream in unison adn Rin runs out of the bathroom takes a wrong turn and ends up standing in front of Jamie in her towel. " uh....hi..." chokes up Jamie. Another person is with him. Brad. " Um..Jamie I think I need help finding my room again..." She requests quietly turning bright red. Jamie sighs and leads her back to her room. Where a waiting Leena looks suprised. " Uhhh what happened?" asked Leena. " she got lost and ended up by us I guess. " shrugs Jamie. Brad is just confused by the whole ordeal and walks back to what he was doing." Thanks Jamie" Rin closes the door. Leena sighs and sits on her bed. " I was in the bathroom...but I didn't know Bit was.." Rin says turning red again at the thought of mistaking his--his--thing for a handle!!! Leena shrugs. " Oh well he was probably--" Leena is interupted by her phone. she picks it up. " Oh hey Baby!" she coes in the phone. Rin sits silently wondering what it would be like to have someone to love, like Leena. She wondered if Brad,Jamie, and Bit had someone to love.She can still hear Leena talking to her mystery man. Heaving a sigh she begins to fall asleep, comforted by her fan cooling the air. 

Sorry it was short!! The next chapter will come up soon!! so hang in there!! please don't flame me to death. * ROASTING ROASTING!!* It was a little OOC...* OUCH!!! STOPPPPIITTTT!!!* Ok a lot...but oh well. I hope some ppl liked it anyways!!   
Wane's world, party time, .....excellent!!!


	2. Mystery Man

Chapter Two::Mystery Man

why do I feel like no on e is reading my fanficton?? those who are thanks so much::( :( Well at least I got one review. *sniffle* ok...second chapter..if anyone is out there...."""*""""

After the incedent from the day before, Rin sat through breakfast making no eye contact with Bit what so ever. Bit seemed to be doing the same. Leena suddenly relizes Rin hasn't met Brad or Dr.Turos. " This is my dad, Dr.Turos, and this is Brad the pilot of the ZOID Shadow Fox." Leena smiles pointing them out. " Yes, we met last night." Brad chuckles. Leena kicks him. Brad jumps. Leena scowls at him. Bit just quietly eats. " You're quiet today, Bit." Dr. Turos comments reading the daily ZOID news in the paper. But shrugs, finishes his food, picks up his plate and walks away. " Orange Crush is an interesting ZOID, Rin. Very fast." Jamie says. " How do you know?" asks Rin. "I scanned it just for basic information." Jamie smiles. "You messed with my ZOID without my asking?" Rin angrily asks, rushing out of the room to check on Orange Crush. " Good One, Jamie!" Leena throws up her arms in despair. " What?" Jamie yells. Brad just laughs. Leena kicks him again. "Ow" Brad jumps again.  
""""""""""""""""""""*"""""""""""""""""

Rin enters the deck by the ZOIDS. She checks on her ZOID. " Looks OK...no scrapes..." She murmers feeling relieved. Rin notices Bit lounging by his ZOID. At that same moment Bit notices her. They stare at each other for a while. Than Rin mumbles " I'm sorry about last night." She mutters. Bit looks a little suprised at the appology. Bit walks over and sits on the railing in front of her. " I wasn't mad ya know. Just a little....well....suprised.." Bit rubs the back of his head and blushes. " Oh Yeah before I forget.." Bit reaches into his pocket and hands her Leena's soap bottle. She msut have dropped it when she ran out of the bathroom. Rin dosen't know what to say. " Thanks." she murmers. Bit nods. " Why did you want to pilot a ZOID?" Bit asks out of the blue. Rin sighs. "It's a long story." She begins. " I doubt you want to hear it." She comments. Bit shrugs. " You're call. Is your real name...Rin?" Bit asked. Rin was getting the impression that Bit found out some things about her and he wanted to know if it ws tue. " No it's not." Rin slowly turns around and walks away. Bit's eyes widen. " Was Jamie right? Does she still work for the BackDraft Group?" 

""""""*""""" Arriving Home in Japan""""""*"""""

Leena and Rin are having a discussion about ZOIDS when Jamie pops in . " So is your ZOID ok?" Jamie asks; preparing to get slapped. " Yeah it's fine. but leave it aone." Rin murmers. Leena shrugs. " Oh heres your soap Leena." Rin hands it to her. "Oh...What did you think of it?" She asks. " I never got to use it...haha" Rin laughs. Leena and Rin laugh for some time before Jamie interupts again with a question. " What are you guys talking about????" He asked confused. The two girls shrug. " Anyway we have a sceduled battle today in an hour." Jamie says. " With who?" Rin asks. " The Lightning Team.." Leena replies. 

**** That afternoon befoe the battle****  
Everyone is waiting for the battle to begin inside their ZOIDS. Bit is excited. " This is soooo awsome!!! I'll totaly kick butt!! HAHAHAH" Bit laughs. Leena sighs. " Bit shut-up!!!" She screams at him. Brad paces with the shadow Fox. The wait out there for an hour. Finnaly, Dr.Turos talks through the COMM and anounces the battle was canceled. Everyone groans in unison. " WHY IS IT CANCELED????" Bit screams over the COMM. " Because one of the Lightning Team members are sick, Bit." Dr. Turos explains. Bit slaps his head. " Of all the stupid things!!"

*Flashback at the Lightning Camp*  
The team is eating lunch when:

One of the sisters yorks on the other one. " EWWWW!!!" The sister screams. " We have a battle in an hour!!" Explains a guy with dark black hair. The other sister tries to reply but yorks on him too. " I'll tell them to cancel!!!" he screams at her.

BACK AT BLITZ TEAM HQ:  
  
" I guess that's the way it goes around here...." Rin says drinking a soda. " That was mine!!" Yells Jamie. Rin shrugs, spits the soda back in the can she was gong to swallow and offers it back to him. Leena winces. Jamie frowns. " That's ok...I'll let you get by with it for now..." Jamie says walking twards his quarters. He was smileing. Rin shrugs agian and drinks the soda. Leena turns slightly pale. She stops drinking and looks at Leena. " You not feeling good, Leena?" She asks. Leena nods and slowly walks back to their room. Rin lounges in the dining area alone. She lays back on a plastic booth seat. She falls asleep from bordem. Later she wakes up from a loud crash. Pots and Pans are all over the floor. " Stupid cat." she murmers and lays back down. Thats when she relizes they don't have a cat. Rin jumps up and slowly creeps into the living room. Empty. back into the kitchen. Empty. She sits back down. " I must be turning peronoid....hahahaha." She murmers.Than a pair of hands slip over her eyes. She spins around. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. " Y-..Yu? What are you doing here???" Rin almost yells at the boy. " Shhhhhh Do you want to let everyone know I'm here?" Yu smiles. He is tall,with broad shoulders. he has short blonde hair( With black roots ), green eyes, and Japanese figures. He is wearing a blue jump suit. Yu sits acrooss from Rin.   
" Why are you here? Yu, do you know what you are risking?" Rin asks him. Yu shrugs. " I guess I just wanted to see you." Yu replies. " Yeah Right, Yu, now what is the real reason you're here?" asks him angry. Yu looks hurt. " seriously I came here to see you. Things have been different since you left." Yu says. " I felt like there was no one to talk to in the Back-" he's interupted by a shadow walking twards them. " Yu your better-" Rin looks and he is gone. Leena stumbles into the kitchen. " Oh, hey Rin..I feel very sick.." Leena holds her stomach. She pours a glass of water and walks back to bed. Yu appears from under the table. " Seriously.." he comments. " I came here to see you and thats that." Yu leans twards her. " I haft to get back..they probably already know I'm gone..Bye..Koi.." Yu kisses her on the lips for a long time and slips out. Before he goes he appologizes about the pots. Rin is furious. " Who do you think you are...you....idiot...leibling.." She sighs. Bit steps out of the shadows. " So who was he?" Bit sits down. Rin is trembling. " You- you saw him...Bit?" Rin asks. " I won't tell anyone your boyfreind was here." Bit comments laughing. " For your information he is not my boyfreind, Bit." Rin feels relieved. Bit dosen't know anything.Absolutly nothing. " You promise you won't tell any one???" Rin angrily asks him. " Yeah I promise. sealed with my personal promise.." Bit kisses her hand. Rin looks confused(and very red)." Deal sealed." Bit says.He slowly gets up and walks away. " Gooooddd niiiggghtttt.." He whistles disapearing into the shadows.What a night it was.  
To Be Continued......  
Hope you liked it!!!! Please R+R if U did or flame me.* AWW!** But I perfer U don't..Peace out! ( If anyone is out there....)  
I'll hurry with the next chapter....well not really but It will come...


	3. Promise

Chapter Three::Promise

The next morning comes all too soon. The next thing she relizes, Rin is being shook by Jamie to wake up. " Hey! Wake up!" Jamie yells. Rin mumbles. " Get out of my face..oug..geesus what time is it?" Rin rubs her eyes, which are tiny black slits in her face. " Six in the morning.." Jamie replies. Rin relizes she's in the kitchen still. Jamie smirks like a moron. Who cares. Just because he is a morning person. " So you drinking or something last night?" He asks. " No, Jamie. I was just lounging.." She answers offended by the question.After all that was once that she did that..once.... " Than why were all the pots and pans knocked over? " Jamie askes her eating some rice. That was it. " Listen you little ankle biter if I got drunk last night I wouldn't be able to talk to Leena who saw me in here. Why don't you ask her?" Rin scowls at him. Jamie jumps back into his seat a little. " I don't want to wake her up." he replies. " THAN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?????" Rin yells in his face. Jamie pushes back into the seat to escape her wrath. " To see if you were hung over...hahahah" Jamie laughs. Rin grabs his shirt. " Listen here.." She starts but is interupted bu Bit walking in. She lets go of his shirt. Bit stares. " Am I interupting..?" asks popping open the fridge. Rin gets up and leaves the room. " I'm using the shower!!" She yells from the hall. Bit sweatdrops. Ever since that incident she announces everytime she uses the shower. " Sure........as if.." Bit mumbles." she walked in on me in the first place."

Leena comes stummbling into the kitchen. " Gimme coffee...Bit...coffee.." Leena commands him. Bit looks suprised. " But you don't drink coffee.." Bit replies. Leena grabs the biggest mug and fills it to the brim with luke warm coffee. She guzzles it. " Guess what? I do now.." Leena mumbles. She takes the seat across from Jamie. Jamie finds Leena very commical. He snickers. Bit decide to go wait for Rin outside the batchroom. He wants to ask her about the man that was here.

Rin steps out of the shower and sets Leena's shampoo on the counter and wraps herself in a towl. " Leena was right that smells really good." She smiles in the mirror. She figures no one is there so she might as well get dressed in her room and just walk in a towel. " It seems logical.." she beams. rin opens the door and walks out. Bit is leaning against the oposit wall. He lookd up. " Uhhh...hi.." He says. He looks suprised. " Oh...um...hi....what..are you doing out here?" Rin asks. Bit shrugs. " I wanted to talk to you about the guy that was here last night..." Bit replies. Rin shrugs. " He is just a freind, Bit." Rin says. Bit smiles and tries ot hide it. Rin is perplexed. " Oh good..er..ok." Bit says. Rin begins to walk away. Bit grabs her arm. Bit wraps his hands around her neck and hugs her tightly. Why the hell did her do that?? Bit runs down the hall. Rin turns red and walks to her room. " Must be the towel.." she mumbles." Or Bit is really a pervert? Naw..that nice guy?"

Bit arrives back in the kitchen. " Been busy, Bit?" Leena points to his shirt. Oh...god..her towel must have been super wet. Bit has wet spots on his shirt and two wet obvious citrcles below his chest somewhat. " Er..the sink had problems and I fixed it." Bit smiles. Leena and Jamie crack up. " Now Bit's a plumber har har har!" They laugh. Bit sighs. That was too close. They don't know how I feel. They never will. Bit takes a seat and opens a soda. Breakfast of champions down the hatch. His quiet thoughts are interrupted by Rin shouting wwaaayyyyy down the hall. " Heyyyy Leeennaaaaa can I borrow your shirt?" she shouts. " Yeah!!!" leena shouts puring the rest of her coffee in the sink. " THANKS!!!!" Rin replies. That's that. " By the way Leena, why are you so tired?" Jamie asks. Before he has a chance to answer; Bit jumps in. " Or should we ask Harry...?" Bit snickers. Leena growls and they start off to a regular morning of shouting and kickboxing. Jamie leaves.

Meanwhile..  
Rin is interrupted from finding her goggles by a knock on the door. " IF it's Bit again I swear I'm gonna smack him..." Rin mummbles opening the door. It's Jamie. He dosne't look happy for some reason. Will the abuse ever stop? " what do you want?" Rin asks not opening the door fully. " I know about everything." Jamie says sternly. " Riiighhhhttt..." Rin says sarcasticly about to close the door. Jamie stops her. " I know you work for the Back Draft group." He says. " You're wrong..I don't anymore..you wouldn't understand anyways!" Rin yells at him. Jamie nods. " Oh, yes I would.." He says. Rin invites him in to talk. " Like I said I don't work for them anymore." Rin says. Jamie crosses his arms and leans on the wall. " Well the Back Draft Group helped you build Orande Crush Right?" Jamie asks. Rin nods. " They--were my freinds.."Rin says. " Some of them still want you to come back. You know you didn't leave legally. That's why we had to pick you up in the desert, right?" Jamie says. Rin looks stressed. " I didn't want to work there anymore! They were doing awful things..terrible to the pilots and the ZOIDS I coudn't stay.."Rin says. "I won't tell the ohters I promise,ok?" Jamie asks.Rin opens the door. " I think you should leave now." She tells Jamie. " Than why is Orange Crush so imprtant to you?" Jamie asks walking out. " You don't know everything do you?" Rin asks closing the door. Jamie frowns. He didn't measn to upset her. Oh man. what a jerk he was. He knew what it was like to want to leaver the past alone. He smaks his forhead. " I pulled a Bit Cloud!*" He yells down the hall walking back.  
" Yu..don't come back..please..don't.." Rin finds her goggles and joins the rest of the pilots to prepare for combat.

Hiya Everyone! I think this one was oK how bout everyone? I hope you likes it! ** Untill next time SAYONARA!!** Peace out!"""""*""""""

* " I pulled a Bit Cloud"- refers to Bit always being clutsy and an unthinking type, thus, everytime someone does something the same they say that phrase.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter Four:: Confrontation

Leena was curious. Very curious. Even though her and Harry were together she wondered...did Bit really have feelings for her? After all why was she even with Harry in the first place?? Lena stopped herself. She liked Harry. Ever since Rin arrived all she could thing of was making Bit hers. " What am I thinking?" She scolds herself. But than, one side of her liked the idea. She shrugged.  
" All the ZOIDS are here for battle?" Dr.Turos announces on the COMM.   
" Here" says Leena.  
" Rodger" says Brad  
" Ya" says Rin  
" Huh? Oh..Here!!!" says Bit  
" Waiting for oposing team to show..." Jamie says. The judge flies in from the sky and lands in the ground a usual. That's when the oposing team shows up. The Lightning Team. " This area is now a restricted ZOID battle on a eight mile radius.." Announces the judge. The judge sways his arms and announces the start of the battle. " I hope your ready for a re-match, Bit." says Jack. Bit smiles. " That's what you think..." He murmers. " I want to take this one dowwwwnnnn!!!" shouts Rin without warning in front of Bit and heading twards Jack's ZOID with Orange Crush. " What are you doing???" asks Bit. " Is she crazy???" shouta Jack. " Orange Crush!!! Do your thing!!!" shouts Rin. The giant panther like ZOID begins to glow and before anyonw can see, Jack's ZOID is down. " NO!! What was that????" shouts Jack pounding his controls. " No way!!!" shouts Leena. " With one hit?" Asks Dr.Turos. " Hmm... Mabye I did make a good selection.." he brags. Jamie stares. " Very fast...just like I found out..." Jamie murmers. Bit's mouth gapes open. " H-H-How..what????" Bit . Rin laughs over the COMM. Leena claps her hands. " Not bad Rin! But now we haft to finish off theese sisters here!" Leena shoots ammo at them furiously. They dodge everyone. Bit charges after them.Theese ones were his. " STRIKE LASER CLAW!!" He shouts jumping over the running duo and calling his moves. The duo goes down. " Good shot, Bit!" Rin says. " Next time Jack is mine, GOT IT?" He tells her angrily over the COMM. Rin shrugs. " You haft to call your dibs." She says. Bit growls and Liger and him go for a run. The judge reaises it's arm witha siren. " AND THE WINNER IS- THE BLITZ TEAM!"   


*** Outside a Japanese Mall***  
Brad,Jamie, Leena, and Rin are standing outside a mall. " Have you ever tried on Yutakas*?" Asks Leena. " Yutakas? What is the speacial occasion?" Rin asks. " C'mon!" Leena grabs her hand and plls her into the mall. Brad and Jamie follow. " Why can't Leena let us go to the arcade?" Jamie asks. Brad yaws. " I guess she wants a male opinion on yutakas.." He frowns.   
Leena picks out a yutaka with fish on a blue backround. " This one is soooo cute, you gotta try it on!" Leena hands it to her. Leena also picks out one. It has blooming flowers on a red backround. jamie and Brad wait for them. Rin and Leena come out at the same time. " Sooooooo what do you think?" asks Leena. Brad shrugs. Jamie nods." They-look-un-uh-nice.." He gulps.' oh my god. Why did I haft to come with them?' Rin asks Jamie if hers looks ok. Jamie nods. " Yeah..it looks great.." He gulps again. He didn't mean to say it like that. Rin asks Leena. Leena gushes on how cute they both look and they should buy them.

Leaving the store with new Yutakas for some secret speacial event they head off to shop some more. Unknown to them Bit is in the arcade in a virtual ZOID fighter simulator. He was pissed off. He wanted a peice of Jack for himself. But..yet..he still felt the same as this morning. He lost again. He kicks the game and walks out. " Now what should I do with this night? "

" Okay....You and Jamie can go get some thing to drink for all of us..and we'll go get something to eat for all of us.." Leena points to Rin and Jamie. "Umm.. Leena if you don't mind.. don't get sushi please!" Jamie tells her. "Well ok..meet back in 10 minutes.." Leena murmers. They all nod and go their seperate ways. "Um.. I didn't mean to be a jerk.." Jamie says. " That's aight* I'm not angry with you ok?" She takes his arm. " Let's just not ruin the moment and buy some soda.." Rin says. Jamie turns red. 'Is she being freindly or is she taking an interest in me?Why does she want to link arms with me? She must really like me? Why? I was a jerk..But she's not that bad..and..oh well. I never do anything fun. She won't like me for long when she finds out what I'm really like..but wouldn't it be nice for a while you think? Naw..she is just really freindly..' Jamie thinks. He slightly grips her arm back. Rin is leaning twrads him as they walk. ' what is up with this?' Jamie smiles.

" BRAD!!!!!! HELP ME CARRY THIS BAG!!!" Leena screams at him. Brad walks away from the ZOID STORE window and takes one of the food bags. " I guess their not back yet." He comments. " We'll just wait.." She says grabbing a table before the crowded food court swallows it up. The mall is crawling with people. It is packed.

Bit wonders around aimlessly in the mall. I like her. I like Leena too. Leena is with Harry so that is so out of the quetion. I should just tell Rin. I mean..she's single and she dosen't seem to like Brad or Jamie..How dare Jamie say anything about Rin working for the backdraft group..that little..no..Jamie is my freind..so is Rin..but I have feelings for her..'  
Bit slumps on a seat in front of a soda shop. He sighs and leans back. Yeah I'll tell her. As soon as I see her. No one can tell me different. Even that guy that was talking to her that night..not even him...no way..

Rin and jamie are waitning for the guy to fill up their sodas. All four of them. " GAWD he's slow!" growls Rin, still locked with Jamie. Jamie nods. Wait..what about Bit? Bit isn't here is he now.? Jamie grins. He carries the soda rack with his free arm. And they begin to walk back. Bit notices them. "What the hell..? Jamie and Rin..? What the hellll??" Bit mumbles. They are about to pass him.

At that moment, Yu and his freinds form the Back Draf Group walk by. " Hey! Yu, isn't that Koi..I mean Rin?" asks one of his bandanna wearing six foot buddies.. Yu looks ahead of him and stops. Bit is watching them too. Yu taps on Jamie's shoulder. " Ey..Pal..!" Yu says. Jamie turns around. Rin gasps. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER??" He pushes him.Jamie unlocks arms with Rin. He manages to hold the soda. Rin is so shocked she can't say anything. Yu punches him in the jaw. Jamie hits the floor the sodas hit the floor. Yu picks him up by the collar. He is about to punch him again. He feels a hand on his shoulder and drops the stunned Jamie to the floor and spins around. Bit is standing there with a pissed off look on his face. " Didn't your mama tell you not to pick fights?" it punches Yu in the stomach a few times and punches him on the ground next to Jamie. Yu stands up and wipes off his mouth. " You must be that cocky ZOID piltot!" u punches Bit very hard and he falls backwards into a crowd of people and charges back at Yu.Yu knees him in the stomach. Jamie stands up. "STOP IT!!!" Rin kicks Yu in the back of the head. He falls foward on Bit. Bit pushes him to the floor. " Who is he??" Bit asks wiping the blood from his mouth. Yu stands back up. His buddies get the message and attack Bit. There are two of them. And they are no rookies either. Jamie takes a swing at one of them and gets pushed back down. Yu's buddies hold Bit's arms and they are drug outside. Rin helps Jamie up and they follow them out. All before security arrives and has no trace of them. By the time they get outside Yu is taking punches at Bit's stomach and face while his buddies hold his arms. "YU! LEAVE BIT ALONE!" Rin shouts. She punches Yu in the face. Yu pushes her back. Rin charges at one of his friends. She takes him to the ground with all the speed she gathered form running. He gets up right away and punches her to the ground. Bit uses his free arm to hit the other one in the nose. He lets go of Bit's arm and Bit charges twards Yu. " Don't your buddies know it's not nice to hit a lady????" Bit punches him. Yu is at least 3 inches taller than Bit.And stronger.

" You don't know what your dealing with do you?" He smirks and punches Bit so hard in the face he falls on his back to the pavement and stays there panting and coughing. Some people around the mall shout to call the cops. Yu steps on his stomach. " Listen Cocky One..this isn't over and I will finish this with you.." Yu says. And with that they run to their car and drive off. Bit grunts and sits up. Jamie helps him up. Rin walks over with a broke open lip. Bit is much worse.Jamie has small bruises." Oh God Bit..I'm sorry.." Rin whispers. Jamie and Rin help him up and they limp and stagger to their car and Jamie drives them away before the police show up. Rin ans Bit sit in the back seat. Bit just lies with his head against the seat looking up with his eyes closed. Rin wipes the blood from her lip, which is still oozing. Bit's nose and lip is bleeding and his face is swollen,cut, and bruised. Rin takes his hand. " Bit I am so sorry you had to meet him..really.." She says. Bit opens an eye and looks at her. Why is she so sorry? God she looks sad. What can I say? Oh I'm the one that jumped in the fight to save Jamie remember? Bit smiles slowly. Jamie looks straight ahead. " Thanks..Bit..I owe you one.." Jamie says. Rin looks suprised. Bit nods. " And um...can you try not to get blood on the seat?" Asks Jamie. They laugh somewhat. " Easy for you to say.." Bit says gripping Rin's hand back.

** In the mall five minutes before closing**

Brad is sleeping on the table and Leena has eaten a bag of food. " Can't I ask them to do one simple thing? WHERE ARE THEY???" Leena screams. Brad mumbles. Leena kicks him. " Sorry teacher I wans't listening..He goes back to sleep. " Rin, Jamie WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUUUU????" 

well this was a pretty interesting chapter you think? Things are comming together and thanx if U R+R !! I appriciate it alot!""*""" Untill next chapter PEACE OUT and SAYONARA!!""""""""""""""**"""""""""


	5. Ruined moment

Chapter Five:: spoiled moments

* Yutaka- A speacial robe like dress worn for speacial occasions or festivals.

** Blitz Team HQ**  
Jamie, Rin, and Bit arrive home. Dr.Turos is out somewhere. Jamie attends to Bit and Rin's injuries. It is around eleven-thirty, yet no one is tired. Bit holds an icepack under his eye. " I didn't recognize him at all." Bit whispers to Rin. " He looked different from the night before." Bit whispers. Rin shrugs. " I told you I don't like him." Rin says. Bit smiles a goofy smile. " Do you think I got my ass kicked?" He asks. Jamie stares at them with jelousy. You were with me..even if it was just while. Just than Leena and Brad show up. " Where were you- Oh my god! What hapened?!" Leena shouts running up to Bit and Rin. Leena puts her hand on Bit's cheek. Brad laughs. Leena sits next to them on the couch. " We..got in a little fight with one of Rin's old freinds..." Jamie says. Rin slumps her shoulders. " I thought there was going to be a party or something.." Rin says. Leena brightens up and gives her the bag with the Yutaka in it. " Yeah..on Saturday night there is a festival..but by the loks of it you guys won't be going.." Leena frowns. Bit throws down the icepack and stands up. " No I'm fine! I'm going to go!" Bit says. " I'll go too." says Jamie. Could this be an oppurtunity? No..Bit always beats me.. " If I'm not too busy." He adds. " Sounds like fun. But what will you say when Dr.Turos comes back and sees you like this?" Asks Brad. " Brad? Fun? well..I'm sure they'll look better in the morning.." says Leena. " You need to get your rest Rin! Off you go." Leena grabs her hand and drags her back to their room. Bit and Jamie stay behind and talk. Brad goes off to do his own thing.

" What were you and Rin doing at the mall, Jamie?" asks Bit. " I came with Leena and her. Brad also had to come along. We just went to buy some soda and--well-you know." Jamie says. Bit shrugs. " You didn't haft to help me, Bit.But I am very thankfull you were there.." Jamie says. Bit looks up at him. " Just helping out a freind." Bit says. " But lord..he punches hard.Damn, Yu!" Bit rubs his jaw. " Did you know him?" asks Jamie. " Actually Yeah I did." Bit says. "How?" asks Jamie. " i couidn't tell you." Bit says. " Oh..ok.." Jamie says. Than it hits him. He remembers at the mall. *flashback* Yu grabs his shoulder and says; " What are you doing with her?" Than he remembers getting punched. ' Was he ..Rin's Ex? He must be..and is still obsessed with her..he must work for the Backdraft Group which explains his buddies..and when he saw with me with her..that makes sense but how does Bit know him? Unless...  
" Bit..was he here? Yu..did he ever come here?" asks Jamie breaking the silence. Bit looks suprised. " N- no.. if course not!" Bit gets up and walks away. Jamie knew he'd gotten it right. Bit was a terrible liar. 

Meanwhile:  
" I can't beleive you cut open your lip! How do expect Bit to ask you out if your all cut up?" Leena says. " What? Bit..who told you that?" Rin asks. Leena raises an eyebrow. " It dosen't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you two are fond of each other now does it?" Leena smirks. Rin sweatdrops. She hadn't really thought about it much unitll now. She was giving mixed signals.To Jamie and Bit. Oops." Well..now that you've mentioned it..I guess I do like Bit a little...." Rin turns red. She never thought she'd talk about this with another person ever. " Than if you like Bit than why were you hanging all over Jamie?" Leena aks. " I wasn't hanginh all over Jamie! It was..just..well I wasn't hanging all over him like you say though." Rin says. Leena smiles. " Okaayyy, Rin.." Leena says. Rin relized why Yu had been so angry with Jamie. Because Yu must have thought that Jamie and me were on a date..and Yu must like me..and Bit must have seen us earlier that's why he jumped in right away to save Jamie. But I don't like Jamie like that. I like him as a friend. I must have sent hm a very wrong message.Crap. I haft to talk to Bit.

Rin leaves the room and looks around for Bit. She finds Jamie, but not Bit. " Have you seen Bit?" asks Rin. Jamie shrugs. " He walked off somewhere..I think he went for a walk actually.." Jamie put down the book he was reading as he spoke. " Do you want me to come with you?" Jamie asks. " No it's aight." Rin goes in search of Bit.   
Rin walks from BLITZ TEAM HQ and through the empty dark streets. Where the hell did he go? She walks for quite a while untill she hears humming. She knew that tune. She knew that voice. But why would he be out in the street at this time? She followed it. She came up behind a man. The man turns around. She was right it was Yu. " You're gutsy aren't you?" He says leaning against a street lamp. " What the hell did you think you were doing punching my freind like that?!" Rin shouts at him. " Hmp. I should ask you why you said you'd take a mission for the Back Draft Group spying on the Blitz Team and than not returning with the information as ordered?!" Yu says sternly. " Yu! I'm not going back there, and I'm NOT following their orders!" Rin yells at him. "Yeah, well I have new orders now too." Yu says. " Oh! Right! What would that be Yu?" Rin asks, extremly annoyed. " To bring you back to HQ..if you like it or not you're comming back." Yu steps twards her. " Forget it. Tell them I'm not comming back." Rin runs away from Yu. " I'll find you Rin! And I'll bring you back! Those are my orders!" Yu shouts after her. Rin runs for some time and finnaly comes to an alley and ducks in. She leans agianst the wall, breathing hard and the sound of her beating heart in her ears. The tears slowly strean down her cheeks. "Yu...what's happened to you?. You didn' t use to be like this..Yu.." She mumbles quietly to herself. 

Bit walks the streets aimlessly. Where am I going? This is dumb. You should just go back and talk to Rin. Why are you out here? Is it because you saw them ..is that why? Because you are jelous of JAMIE?? HAHAHAH Yeah As if. Bit hears someone in the alley. He caustiosly moves to the side. He peeks into it. " R-Rin?" He asks in shock. Rin is sititng against the wall with her head pressed into her knees. She looks up. " Bit? Is that you? Seriously?" She asks. She gets up and stands in front of him. " I came out here to look for you-- than I ran into Yu..and.." She looks down." What is it?" Bit asks. " I need to be honest with you Bit-- I did come here because I did work for the Back Draft Group--But I don't anymore! I hate them so much I had to leave there so I took a misssion where I was soposed to spy on your team..but I won't go back..I won't follow their orders..Yu said he had ordrers to take me back there if I like it or not and he will find me no matter what!.." Rin says, not looking at him. Bit didn't beleive the information he was hearing. But she dosen't work for them anymore! It dosen't matter! Just tell her..tell her like you were going to do the night before.. " That's Ok. I understand. I haft to be honest with you too.. I really do like you. Alot. I mean ever since that day you cut me off and took down Jack..I realized we had alot in common and.. I real.y don't care why you came here but I.." Bit places his hands on her shoulders. Rin looks up at him. " I'm sorry Bit..about everything..I really like you alot and I didn't tell you sooner..about Yu..I don't want to loose you to him.." Ri falls into Bit hugging him tightly. Bit wraps his hands around her tightly her.After a long embrace Bit places his hand on her cheek and they pull tward each other and kiss. Rin puts her hands around Bit's neck and pushes into his lips. Bit holds her waist. They didn't care about anything for that moment. Just for a moment they forgot everything except each other.  
Meanwhile: Back at Blitz HQ

Leena sits on her bed talking on the phone oto Harry straring out the window. Unknow to her a black figure is aproaching her. " Oh! Harry! Someone might be listening! Oh! Ha ha ha..Har-" Leena is cut off. Harry hears muffles sounds over the phone. " Leena? Hallo? Leena?" Harry is heard talking out of the phone. Leena is gone." Hello? Leena?"  


Bit and Rin arrive back at HQ with a few more bruised than what thay left with. Jamie runs up to them franticly. " Leena has been kidnapped!!! Heres the note!!" Jamie hands it to him. ' come to the Back Draft hq and bring Rin if you want to see her again ' Rin rips up the note. " That bastard! I'm going to save Leena!" She growls walking twards Orange Crush. " Hey hold up! I'm comming too!" Bit goes after her. Jamie follows them. " Will this ever end??" He mumbles. They are off to save Leena. But is Yu really as strong as Rin thinks? 

Find out! Next Chapter Six!  


Hallo! I hope some people likes it! Domo Arigoto! """****"""" Plese R+R if you would be so kind!**"""  
Also stay tuned for the next chapter comming soon! Peace out and stay happy!   
Remember Kids! It's ok to drink but don't mix it with driving!!!   
sayonara!


	6. double rescue

Chapter Six: Double rescue

This chapter contains some course language and mature situations. ( *PFFTTT* Like it's that bad!) just a heads up...

The Blitz crew head out ot find Leena. Rin was not happy about the whole thing. She ws upset about Yu's loyalty to the BDG. Seh was going to end it. " Hey! Where is Brad? Anyone know???" asks Rin over all their COMMs. " He is on a date..I think..." Jamie says over the COMM. " I'll call his cellphone,ok?" Jamie asks dialing the number.  
In a resteraunt somewhere Brad's cell rings like the brady bunch theme song. He picks it up appologizing to his date and snaps it open. " WHAT?" He shouts in it. Some people stare. After a few moments he nods " Yeah I understand. Chow." He snaps it shut. He slowly faces his date. " Sorry, Rouge Kitty*...I gotta mission. I promise I'll come by your place later though!" Brad kisses her and he leaves.  
The Blitz Team arrives in front of the BDG HQ. " I'll break down door!" Jamie shouts. " No..we all will!!"Bit says. " CHARGGEE!!!!" The ZOIDS break through the metal door. They exit their ZOIDS and walk cautiously forward. "Leeennnaaa! Where are you? Leeeeennnaaaa!" Jamie silently calls.They walk through many doors. They finnaly find Leena, tied to a chair and gagged. She looks happy to see them. " Leena!!" rin runs up to her and rips off the gag. " Wooo I'm glad you guys came! That guy is some freak!" Leena says hugging Rin, Bit and Jamie. " Yeah tell me about it." bit says. At that moment the door slams. Yu is standing in front of it. " So we meet again.." Yu says.  
Meanwhile Brad is in the Shadow Fox and realizes he had forgotten where to go. He calls Jamie's cell.   
Yu stapes twards Bit. " So do you want to fin-" Yu is interupted by the hit song from Adema*; ' The way you like it' theme form Jamie's cellphone." I didn't know you liked rock music..." Rin says. Jamie shrugs and flips open the cell. " Oh..okay..yeah.........you go ahead from there..............yeah...........okay................good..........see you than." He hangs up. Yu looks annoyed. " sorry about that.." he murmers. Yu grabs his cell phones and throws it against the wall. The cover breaks off and it lands to the floor. Jamie jumps. " MY PHONEE!!!" Jamie screams. " Now that wasn't nice! You're gonna pay for that!" Rin says clenching her fists. " No..this fight will be between him and me.." Bit says. Yu smiles. " So you came back to get your ass kicked?? Ha ahahahah Let's go!!" Yu says signaling him to come forward. Bit takes off his jacket. His neck is still bruised from Yu. And from something else earlier.." If it's an ass kicking you want let's go!" Bit puts up his fists. Yu takes stance. Jamie stands uneasily. There has got to be another way to do this..I got it! Jamie steps in between the two. " You're both cowards! Duke it out with the ZOIDS like real men!" Jamie shouts at them. Yu smirks. " That's even better..let's go.." Yu leaves.  
The battle feild is set outside the BDG HQ. Yu's Zoid is a Shadow Fox like ZOID. Alomost exact, except it had bright yellow lightning streaks down it's face. Bit and the Liger stood ready. Rin and Jamie watched from their ZOIDS. " Let's do it Liger!!!" Bit cahrges forward to make the first move. It was like watching a tango for ZOIDS. They were moving so fast and dodging so fast it almost did look like they were dancing. " C'mon ,Bit...make a move and take him down!" Rin shouts. Jamie shouts out too. The Shadow Fox look-alike hits Bit's ZOID and it scrapes against the ground. It gets up quickly revealing the dull grey ugly scraped metal under the paint on the face of the Lyger. Bit curses at him. Yu laughs. Bit is really pissed. He was going to finish this. " STRIKIE LASER CLAWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" He screams jumping over the shocked Yu. The shadow Fox gets creamed. " No! Systems froze?! How could you win?" Yu climbs out of his ZOID. " You won't win! Rin will stay here!" Yu screams walking from his mangeled ZOID. Bit looks at him with a cocky smile. " Like hell I will!!" Rin says. everyone is out of their ZOIDS now, yelling at Yu. Yu holds his head. " SHUT UP! YOU WON"T WIN!!! SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!!" He screams. Leena shows up. " Nice Job, Bit." She comments. Yu charges forward by suprise, pickes up Rin like a bag of flour, flings her over his shoulder and runs into BDG HQ. " Theese are my orders!!!! SoOOO ALL Of you LOOSE!!!" He shouts running. irn kicks and bangs with fists. " YOU STUPID, STUid, MuThEr FuC- SoMeOne GeT mE oFF ThiSS Ass!!" Rin curses extremely loud. Bit, Jamie and Leena run after him. He runs into the door and locks it. " We haft to find a way in this guy is a freakn' phyco! Does he kidnap everyone??" Bit screams running to his ZOID. " Stand back!!!! Bit is in crazy mood!!!!!" Jamie screams. Bit charges Lyger into the door. It- ( Of course it opens! ) smashes open and takes a good Lyger shaped portion size with it also. " Let's go!" Bit shouts. They walk in. " How come it looks different than before?" Leena asks. The hallway looks way different than it did before. " That's because it it.." Jamie slumps his shoulders. " Ay..." Leena sweardrops.   


Meanwhile..  
Yu throws Rin to the feet of their second boss, a boy with scruffy blonde hair.Rin scrambles to get up. " Well..what have we here? The traitor?Oh? Did they hurt you?" The boy asks touching her bruised face. Rin slaps his hand away. " Don't touch me! You little freak!" Rin shouts. The boy frowns angrily. " Lock her in my room untill Dr.Leyon returns." the boy commands. " I'll talk to you later than..Koi.." He says. " Quit calling me that! That is not my name anymore!" She screams at him and tries to punch him. Yu grabs her arm and pulls her into the boy's room. " That is the name we gave you..so it is." The boy says. He handcuffs her to a chair. She spits at him. Yu smiles. "Rin..thanks, I think I might get promoted..haha" Yu walks away. The boy enters. " So, Yu was forced to bring you back. Don't be stupid. I know your silly little freinds are here trying to rescue you. Do you think they'll get past our security? Hoestly. Really..that is very foolish." The boy sits in a chair facing her. Rin frowns angrily. " I see you got roughed up by Yu's pals. Ha. I told him do whatever necasary to make sure you return from the mission." He says. " Now tell me what you've learned." He says. Rin is silent. I'm not telling this little freak anything. "Tell me how old the pilots are, what there rank is, what they pilot, how thay pilot, and how smart they are, now. Or I'm forced to take measures.." The boy says. Rin looks at him angrily. The boy places his hands on her cheeks. Rin tries to kick him. The by places his heavy feet over hers. " Tell me..everything.." He says. This little freak! I can't tell him anything! Isn't there security cameras around..so I can see if Bit is comming? Leena?Jamie?.. Rin still says nothing. " You are bullheaded..I will get the information I need.. now talk!" He commands sternely. Rin still remains quiet. The boy pressed his lips against Rin's. Rin squirms and closes her eyes shut tightly in disgust. This is terrible! Ye gods! Maby I should make up something..that it! The boy pulls away and smiles. " Well will you talk?" He asks. Rin nods. " One of the pilots is Aya Ikubuki..and she pilots the Shadow fox..a new ZOID..." As she talks she watches the security screen. 

Bit,Leeena, and Jamie are aprehended by securiy." No!! Hey you big jerks! Let go! " Leena shouts. When all hope seems lost Brad shows up and kung-fu's the gaurds to the florr. All five of them. Than he cracks up how funny Bit looks. His mouth is open in awe. " Geez, Bit." He says. Bit shakes out of it. " We haft to save Rin!" Bit says running forward. " By the tway thenks, Brad." He looks back. Brad shrugs.  
Rin stops talking. "That's it." She says. The boy looks mad. " You're lieing. I know more than just what the ZOIDs look like you tottlay made it all up..well I'll make you talk." Rin' s eyes widen. He leans forward and kisses Rin again. She tries to jerk her head back but he had his hands on her cheeks. Bit finds the door and bursts through on the boy kissing Rin. Th eboy jerks his head twrads Bit in shock." Oh! That's it!!!" Bit shouts. He charges forward and punches the boy in the face. He falls off the chair and gets back up. " Bit, thank god!" Rin shouts. The boy is fast. He punches Bit so hard he falls over backwards, and the boy jumps on his stomach over and over. Leena kicks him into the wall. She takes the key from him and and frees Rin. Rin picks up the boy by the shirt adn drop kicks him into the closet and locks it. She turns around, helps Bit up and hugs him. " You guys are great! Thank you soo much!" she says. The door suddenly slams shut. everyone looks. Dr.Leyon is standing there wiht an grin on his face. " Isn't this nice? I can ransom all of you for a ton of money..or even ZOIDS heheh ahahahahhaa haaahee" He laughs. He walks out the door and locks it from the outside. Everyone sweatdrops. They climb out the window. " The BDG really is dumb!" Brad says; laughing.

They arrive around four O'clock in the morning. Dr.Tarus isn't home yet.Ye Gods. That is good. Brad,of course keeps his promise and rides to his date's home. Leena and Jamie go to their rooms too tired to stay up. " Hey , Rin, i'm about to take a shower--if you want to accidently walk in and mistake me for a handle that's ok--just to let you know--" Bit laughs holding her. Rin hugs him tightly and lays on his shoulder. " Ok--I will--on accident." She says laughing.

Leena is in her room listening to her messages. One is from Harry. " Uh..hey..babe.." His voice sounds shaky and slurred. Leena looks at the machine worried." I wazz wonderinggg if you woul dcome over tommorow nighttt. I have something reallyyy coollll...lata baby..." He says. She listens to his phone click and the machine beep. That call was made twenty minutes ago. Was he drunk? Or why did he sound do weird? hmmm...

Jamie sits in his room staring at the ceiling. why did you haft to save me Bit? Why? I hate you.....I had someone...but you took her away from me...Bit..why did you save me? As soon as I redo the favor..I'll get that someone back... 

Hmmm I guess they have some more issues! ( snickers) Don't worry though, that just means another chapter! Please R+R thanks!!!! Untill next time...~!

* Rouge Kitty-- Very speacial person who gives me great reviews( had a great personality) and acts like a pal. A very speacial thanks to you~! """*""" You may be in future chapters...""****""""

* Adema- A punk/rock band that is fairly new. Their music is pretty kewl~!


	7. The start of something new

Chapter SeVeN:The start of something new

In the morning Bit and Rin were sleeping on the couch, Leena was sleeping in, Brad wasn't back yet ( as to be expected ) and, Jamie was up eating breakfast. Dr. Tarus had returned early that morning and Jamie explained everyone stayed up late to watch movies, and that Leena, Bit, and Rin played cards and it got out of hand..thus explains some of the bruises..( He also said that Bit fell down some stairs three times.ha. ha. ) Dr.Tarus read the paper as usual and shook his head at the thought of the pilot beating the bejeezus out of each other over something as simple as a card game. He smiles. It was comical in a certain sense. Jamie eats queitly. None of this was his fault. Why did he cover for them? Because Bit saved him. That's why. He suddenly felt happy. He knew know that he had repaid the favor. He gets up and walks to his ZOID station.

*** NOON***  
All the groggy pilots are finnaly up. Leena is heading over to Harry's. " Hey Leena, be carefull! Yu might still- ah hell. He's long gone." Rin says. Bit yawns and smiles. " I'm sure he is too. " Leena says; walking out the door. " Have a hoot." Bit waves; attempting to be funny. Rin chuckles and they go to ask Jamie about their current scedule. They find him. Typing away at his station's computer. " What do you want?" Jamie asks lowly. Rin smiles. " We want to see our scedule." she says. Jamie shakes his head. " No. I'm busy." Jamie says. Rin frowns. Bit is wondering why Jamie is acting like this. Rin leans over his keyboard right in front of him and typed in a few key and the scedule pops up. Jamie blushes. Rin types in their password and the daily scedule appears. " Oh..we do have a battle comming up.." She says. Jamie pushes her side and away from the keyboard. " No please go awayyyy" Jamie says. He is completly red. Bit snickers. " Oh, all right." She says. Bit grabs her hand and they walk off somewhere. Jamie watches. He turns slowly away from them. He can't stand it.

Meanwhile Leena arrives at Harry's place. Harry opens the door. His eyes are squinty and his pupils are dialated. Leena walks in. Harry laughs. " Here this is what is so fun." He hands her something. Leena looks at it. It's a joint. Harry lights another one and puts it in his mouth. He blows smoke in her face. Leena coughs. " Are you going to try it?" He asks. " Harry I don't think we should see each other anymore. I mean, if being with you means; risking brain damage, being paranoid, loosing brain cells, and the risk of being arrested for possesion of Weed, FUCK NO!!!" Leena chucks the joint at his face. She slaps him and leaves. " I have better things to do with my time. You fucked up looser." She says looking back. Harry stands there. He just stands there. And that't it. It was over. Leena was single. And that speacial dance was tonight! What a great time to find out you boyfreind in a pothead and dump him. Leena frowns.

Jamie is interupted by a sobbing Leena tapping on his shoulder. " Where is Rin? I need to talk to her." She asks barely understandable because of the sobbing. Jamie feels sympathetic. " What happened Leena? Rin isn't here.." He says. Leena sits next to him. " I just found out Harry is a pot head and I dumped him and that dance is tonight and I'm miserabbllleeee!!!" She starts to cry again. Jamie puts a hand on her shoulder. " It will be ok, Leena, I'm sure everything will be Ok.." Jamie tries to comfort her. Leena sniffs. " Yeah right. I have no one to go with and worse yet I'm- I'm siiiiinnggggggllleeeeeee!!!! WAAHHHHHHHHHH" She starts up again. Jamie gulps. " I'll go with you Leena. Do you want to go with me?" He asks her. Leena looks up at him. " You are serious? You want to go with me?" She asks. Jamie nods. " Well..I guess soo..but I still can't beleive that this happened!!" She falls into Jamie crying. Jamie pats her back. 

Brad arrives back from Rouge Kitty's place. I had the best night of my life. Where is everyone? I hope there wasn't a battle! I doubt it..I hope not..oh boy.. He looks around. His thoughts are intterupted by the door bell. He walks over to the door. " Naomi? What do you want..?" He asks. Naomi smiles. " Oh, I just want to talk to Leena." The red head says snobbily. " I don't think she's in the mood to talk to you so I think you should leave now. OK? OK." Jamie says from behind brad and closes the door on Naomi. Brad turns around. " Oh hey. We don't have any battles today do we?" Brad asks. " Actually.. I can't remember..but I came to see if you were back. Bit had the idea that we should all go out for a dinner tonight." Jamie says. Brad raises an eyebrow. " Are you sure that was Bit talking? That dosen't sound like him at all! hahaha. But that sounds like a fun idea..I mean- if I haft to go.." Brad says. Jamie smiles.   
Leena stops her sobbing and Rin pats her back. " It's OK, Leena. Jamie is a nice guy to go with!" She says. " I don't even know if I like Jamie or not!" Leena says. " It's ok..don't worry. We'll all have fun anyways!" Rin says. Leena smiles slightly. " Yeah I guess so..and I am the greatest and best ZOID pilot around! " Leena brags. Bit shrugs. " And plus, we're all going out to eat tonight." Bit says. Leena kicks him. " I don't care about stupid food!" She shouts. Bit rubs his butt. " Yup. She is back normal." Bit says. Leena cracks up. Bit is such a pushover.

*Later*  
Jamie is talking with Leena, waiting for everyone so they can walk to the restraunt. " Naomi stopped by. I told her to take a hike. Hope you don't mind I did." He says. Leena looks suprised. " You did that? I mean-- you usualy wouldn't get involved..but you actually did that? For me?" She asks. Jamie nods. " It's not that big of deal- I mean I care about you and everything...so it just seemed.." Jamie stops. Leena has tears in her eyes. She hugs him. " Jamie you care about me? That is so sweet!" She cries. Jamie is really confused. He hugs her back. " You are a nice guy. You really are." Leena says. " Are you feeling alright Leena? I mean it's not like you to say stuff like that.." Jamie says. " But it's the truth." Leena says. Jamie blushes.Leena is wearing her yutaka. " I like your yutaka..it looks great.." Jamie blushes. Leena looks really suprised. " Jamie.."  
Bit,Rin,Brad, and Dr.Tarus finnaly show up. Rin is also wearing her yutaka. Leena and Rin greet one another. " Lookn' good sista!" They say in unison and laugh. Of course, the guys are dressed up the best they can with their talents. " All right kids, lets's go eat!" Dr.Tarus says pointing to the door. They pile into a little blue convertible. " Are you sure this classic junker will start?" asks Jamie. " I hope. And all of you should too." Dr.Tarus says. He puts the key in and turns it. Once. Sigh.Twice.Groan.Third time.Mumble. Foutrth time.CURSE. On the fifth time he turns the key the car starts up. " Ah, there we go.." He says. He backs out and starts to drive to the restraunt. On the way there, Leena slides her hand over Jamie's. No one notices. Jamie looks at her. She smiles. Jamie smiles back. He grips her hand.   
Jamie feels slightly uncomfortable. But yet he wonders if this could be the start of something new.. " So..Brad where were you last night out so late?" Dr.Tarus asks. Brad turns slightly red. " None of your buisness, Doc." He says. " Oh you were at your girlfreinds than? Hahahah. Very well than." Dr.Tarus laughs. Brad falls anime style. Bit laughs. " Oh yeah that's where he was!" Bit laughs. Rin pinches his cheeks. Leena laughs. Brad shakes his head. " You guys are so..so.." He stops." Ha! He can't think of a word to describe us!" Leena says. " Nobody ever will!" Brad laughs. Dr. Tarus parks the car. ( Well he at least tries..) He bumps slightly into a brand new Lambrigini. " Ooooooo" Everyone in the car cringes. " No one saw that." Dr.Tarus says slowly backing away and parking far, far away from the Lambrigini. Everyone sweatdrops.

Meanwhile back at BDG HQ:

" What! How dare you try to get information from her like that!" Dr.Leyon says to the shaggy blonde haired , now bruised, boy. " It was the only way to get the info..sir.." He stammers. " I don't care! You will not sexualy abuse anyone unless I say it's ok!......We can get sued you know!" Dr.Leyon throws up his arms. " And you also sold weed to that Harry kid?? I should fire you! I said to go make money..and you did.. but still!!!! Well..you did make money..quite a bit..BUT THAT'S NOT THA POINT!" He shouts. The boy looks down. Yu smirks for a second. He is waiting for that promotion. " And..you," Leyon points to Yu. " You start fights and smash up your ZOID? That's Ok..you beat the bejeezuz out of Bit...that's ok...what's not OK is the fact that you DID NOT get Rin back here!!" He shouts. Yu starts to talk but is interuptes by Leyon again, " But I do under stand that you tried..but the next mission is for both of you..kidnap Bit and bring him back here for questioning about that damn Dr. Tarus....and I'll tell Rin that we have Bit and she will haft to come and agree legally to work for us in order for Bit to be released without harm? Sound good?" He asks. The two stare at him. " Yes, sir!"They march off.  


To be continued!!

Hope U liked...stay tuned..for chapter..EIGHT..yay!


	8. Only the Past Nc-17

Chapter Nine: Only a past  
Contains some *very* adult situations.NC-17  


The new Raptor A-1 Zoids finnaly arrived. But the new test pilot was still yet to be. Dr.Tarus sat in a meeting with his fellow recruits. " Okay..So you all see the new A-1's have finnaly arived. But I have been holding back a little information regaurding them.." Dr.Tarus calmly says. Everyone is silent. " Okay..they're will be a test pilot arriving shortly from now. Before you fly off the handle it's not permanent, ok? He or she may be staying for at least a week or so and moving on to the next appointment sceduled for unless notified." He finishes speaking and looks up to a bunch of angry faces. "AND YOU TELL US AT THE LAST MINUTE??" Leena shouts." It wasn't the last minute..the person is comming in a few hours.." Dr.Tarus says. Leena growls. "Well it won't be here that long anyhow." Bit says.  
Exactly two hours later they hear the main door buzz. Dr.Tarus answers it. " Why hello. You must be the test pilot?" He asks. The man shakes his head and talks in a surfer's accent.He has brown clean looking dreadlocks. He is wearing a shirt that says in japanese' I am with the band'. He is well built and strong looking yet has the appearence of a teen on the street.." Yup, that would be me..." He says. He shakes his hand. " My name is Tojo Kagasaki..Glad to meet you." He says. " Do you mind if I smoke? Because I usualy do when I work..if you don't mind..I'm trying to quit." Tojo says. " Umm..well...actualy you'll haft to outside. Sorry about that." Dr.Tarus says. " That's fine, Man. No problem. So I will be testing the A-1 Raptor? Ooooo nice." Tojo walks twards the hanger. Dr.Tarus let's him go do what he must.  
*Living Room-Jamie and Leena are alone*  
" Um..Jamie...Uh...what exactly were you uh..doing in my room?" Leena ask. Jamie sighs. " I couldn't sleep so I came to talk to you very late at night and I must have fell asleep. Sorry." He says. Leena wraps her hands around his neck. " Jamie you don't haft to appologize..and you look different for some reason..sexy even Jamie..why?" Leena asks. He looks stronger, his hair is spiked up, and his voice is deeper and stronger. " I don't know..mabye it's a reaction from working in my Zoid for a long time and that.." Jamie is stopped by Leena kissing him. Jamie at first isn't sure than leans into her kiss and holds her waist. The kissing moves from gradual to hot. They press against each other and kiss passionatly. Leena and Jamie soon move slowly onto the couch...  
Meanwhile Brad, Rin, adn Bit go to see the test pilot. The hanger looks empty. " If he is here where is he? Or her?" Bit asks looking around. Rin shrugs and looks behind all the ZOIDS. " This is crazy. I could have just tested the stupid ZOID myself.." Brad mumbles. Rin looks behind the A-1 Raptor and a dude wearing glasses jumps out and coughs. " AHH!!!" They both jump in unison. " Y- you're the T.pilot?" Rin asks. The man nods. " Yeah dudet, that is me..and me guessing you are the pilot of that Orange Zoid over there?" He points to Orange Crush. " How did you know?" Rin asks. The man pulls off his goggles. " Good guess." He smiles an laughs. Bit runs over to her. " Are you okay? I heard you scream." Bit says. Brad wondered off to his Zoid. " Yeah I'm fine. I found the dude." Rin says. Bit sweatdrops. " I don't understand why he won't let us test run this thing." Bit says. Tojo shakes his head. " It is a dangerous ZOID. " Tojo says." More powerful than any armor on your Lyger. Oh yes.. this Zoid won't be used for your everyday battles." Tojo pops back on his goggles and climbs back in the motorized jungle inside the Zoid's world. " You kids can run along now..shooo.." He waves his hand from inside. They all groan and walk away.  
Bit looks at his watch. " I have a check up with Lyger today." Bit appologizes. " That's okay.." Rin says hugging him. " I'll see you later than.." She says. Bit walks off waving to his Lyger. Rin walks to the back door and lays on a new table outside of the Hq. She stares up at the sky. " I wonder if it is a good idea to be here..to be with Bit.." She thinks. Her thoughts are interupted by someone sitting next to her on top of the table. She looks over. It's Tojo. He pulls out a pack of cigs. " Don't mind if I do smoke?" He asks. " Nah. Knock yourself out. It may give you cancer but hey..it's your life." She says closing her eyes. Tojo takes the cigerette out of his mouth and puts it out on the table. He throws it to the ground. " I'm trying to quit." He says looking up at the sky. " You're a pretty layed back kid." Tojo says. " Hmm? What do you mean by that? And I'm not a kid.." She says. He nods. " Sorry. I mean you're pretty comfortable around people." Tojo says. Rin sighs hard. " Well I guess you just get used to it." She says. Rin opens her eyes again. " Yeah I know what you mean. I've been many places all around the world. And wherever you go there are people everywhere. So I guess you just haft to adjust." He says. Rin turns her head tward him. " Why would you travel around the world if you're only a test pilot for Japan?" She asks. Tojo hangs his head down and looks twards her with saddened hazel eyes." Oh..you don't haft to talk about it if you don't want to. I mean I bearely know you and it's none of my buisness." Rin says. Tojo shakes his head. " It's aliright. I have no one to talk to. I live on my own." He starts. " A while ago I used to be very in love with a woman. I thought she was in love with me. We lived our lives dangerously. Gangs, drugs, Zoids..you name it. I loved her. I thought she loved me. After a battle I never saw her again. Some of my former freinds said that she ran offf with another lover...hmp.." He hangs his head again and clenches his fists. " I don't believe that. She was a wild spirit. Like the wind. No one could hold her down. Not even me. But I still look for her. What we had was amazing. I don't want to lose that..I don't ..that's why I look for her.she smoked a lot. ha ha" Tojo forces himself to look up at the sky and smile. Rin closes her eyes and turns back around twards the sky. " Sorry. It wasn't my buisness, was it?" She asks. Tojo shrugs. " It felt good to talk about it." Tojo slowly gets up and walks away back to his work.Rin looks over. 

He forgot his cigerettes on the table.   


Meanwhile:  
Jamie and Leena are very into each other. Leena is sitting on top of Jamie. They are chest to chest kissing passionatly. Jamie slides his hands up her shirt. Leena moans in his mouth and begins to kick his neck. Jamie flips Leena around so she is on the bottom by her waist. He strattles her and they begin to kiss again. Jamie slides his hand up her shirt and underneath her bra. Leena starts to get turned on. " Jamie...Jamie..do..do...y-you..want to go further?" She whispers. Jamie is very turned on and nods without thinking and starts to unbutton her jeans. Leena tries to stop him. " Mabye we should-" Jamie kisses her. Leena sinks into him. He feels so warm..she feels so good...Leena feels Jamie fingering her. Her head jerks back and she moans loudly. It feels so good! I don't want Jamie to stop.. Jamie kisses her belly button and keeps moving downwards.ohhhh is he doing what I think he is?  
  
Bit walks out to find Rin. He is very happy to see her, she just lays there. She is sleeping. " Ha. She is so cute like that." Bit sits on her below her stomach and places his hands on her cheeks. Rin moves her head slightly and jerks away. She opens her eyes to reveal Bit against a blue sky smiling at her. " I missed you." He says. " How long have you been here? I missed you Bit.." Rin holds his hands. Bit smiles at her. " Are those yours?" Bit asks. " No. They were Tojo's. He told me his past story." Rin says staring into his gorous green/blue eyes. Bit laughs. " Oh really." Bit tries to scoot closer. " I can't breathe.." Rin says. Bit gets off her and lies next to her with his arms around her waist. "His past is so sad"  


To Be Continued......  
In chapter Ten~!! Stay tuned~! NEXT CHAPTER: Things are getting out of hand. Jamie and Leena..will they? Are they?   
""""""*"""""""*""""""*  



	9. 9

Chapter Nine: Only a past  
Contains some *very* adult situations.NC-17  


The new Raptor A-1 Zoids finnaly arrived. But the new test pilot was still yet to be. Dr.Tarus sat in a meeting with his fellow recruits. " Okay..So you all see the new A-1's have finnaly arived. But I have been holding back a little information regaurding them.." Dr.Tarus calmly says. Everyone is silent. " Okay..they're will be a test pilot arriving shortly from now. Before you fly off the handle it's not permanent, ok? He or she may be staying for at least a week or so and moving on to the next appointment sceduled for unless notified." He finishes speaking and looks up to a bunch of angry faces. "AND YOU TELL US AT THE LAST MINUTE??" Leena shouts." It wasn't the last minute..the person is comming in a few hours.." Dr.Tarus says. Leena growls. "Well it won't be here that long anyhow." Bit says.  
Exactly two hours later they hear the main door buzz. Dr.Tarus answers it. " Why hello. You must be the test pilot?" He asks. The man shakes his head and talks in a surfer's accent.He has brown clean looking dreadlocks. He is wearing a shirt that says in japanese' I am with the band'. He is well built and strong looking yet has the appearence of a teen on the street.." Yup, that would be me..." He says. He shakes his hand. " My name is Tojo Kagasaki..Glad to meet you." He says. " Do you mind if I smoke? Because I usualy do when I work..if you don't mind..I'm trying to quit." Tojo says. " Umm..well...actualy you'll haft to outside. Sorry about that." Dr.Tarus says. " That's fine, Man. No problem. So I will be testing the A-1 Raptor? Ooooo nice." Tojo walks twards the hanger. Dr.Tarus let's him go do what he must.  
*Living Room-Jamie and Leena are alone*  
" Um..Jamie...Uh...what exactly were you uh..doing in my room?" Leena ask. Jamie sighs. " I couldn't sleep so I came to talk to you very late at night and I must have fell asleep. Sorry." He says. Leena wraps her hands around his neck. " Jamie you don't haft to appologize..and you look different for some reason..sexy even Jamie..why?" Leena asks. He looks stronger, his hair is spiked up, and his voice is deeper and stronger. " I don't know..mabye it's a reaction from working in my Zoid for a long time and that.." Jamie is stopped by Leena kissing him. Jamie at first isn't sure than leans into her kiss and holds her waist. The kissing moves from gradual to hot. They press against each other and kiss passionatly. Leena and Jamie soon move slowly onto the couch...  
Meanwhile Brad, Rin, adn Bit go to see the test pilot. The hanger looks empty. " If he is here where is he? Or her?" Bit asks looking around. Rin shrugs and looks behind all the ZOIDS. " This is crazy. I could have just tested the stupid ZOID myself.." Brad mumbles. Rin looks behind the A-1 Raptor and a dude wearing glasses jumps out and coughs. " AHH!!!" They both jump in unison. " Y- you're the T.pilot?" Rin asks. The man nods. " Yeah dudet, that is me..and me guessing you are the pilot of that Orange Zoid over there?" He points to Orange Crush. " How did you know?" Rin asks. The man pulls off his goggles. " Good guess." He smiles an laughs. Bit runs over to her. " Are you okay? I heard you scream." Bit says. Brad wondered off to his Zoid. " Yeah I'm fine. I found the dude." Rin says. Bit sweatdrops. " I don't understand why he won't let us test run this thing." Bit says. Tojo shakes his head. " It is a dangerous ZOID. " Tojo says." More powerful than any armor on your Lyger. Oh yes.. this Zoid won't be used for your everyday battles." Tojo pops back on his goggles and climbs back in the motorized jungle inside the Zoid's world. " You kids can run along now..shooo.." He waves his hand from inside. They all groan and walk away.  
Bit looks at his watch. " I have a check up with Lyger today." Bit appologizes. " That's okay.." Rin says hugging him. " I'll see you later than.." She says. Bit walks off waving to his Lyger. Rin walks to the back door and lays on a new table outside of the Hq. She stares up at the sky. " I wonder if it is a good idea to be here..to be with Bit.." She thinks. Her thoughts are interupted by someone sitting next to her on top of the table. She looks over. It's Tojo. He pulls out a pack of cigs. " Don't mind if I do smoke?" He asks. " Nah. Knock yourself out. It may give you cancer but hey..it's your life." She says closing her eyes. Tojo takes the cigerette out of his mouth and puts it out on the table. He throws it to the ground. " I'm trying to quit." He says looking up at the sky. " You're a pretty layed back kid." Tojo says. " Hmm? What do you mean by that? And I'm not a kid.." She says. He nods. " Sorry. I mean you're pretty comfortable around people." Tojo says. Rin sighs hard. " Well I guess you just get used to it." She says. Rin opens her eyes again. " Yeah I know what you mean. I've been many places all around the world. And wherever you go there are people everywhere. So I guess you just haft to adjust." He says. Rin turns her head tward him. " Why would you travel around the world if you're only a test pilot for Japan?" She asks. Tojo hangs his head down and looks twards her with saddened hazel eyes." Oh..you don't haft to talk about it if you don't want to. I mean I bearely know you and it's none of my buisness." Rin says. Tojo shakes his head. " It's aliright. I have no one to talk to. I live on my own." He starts. " A while ago I used to be very in love with a woman. I thought she was in love with me. We lived our lives dangerously. Gangs, drugs, Zoids..you name it. I loved her. I thought she loved me. After a battle I never saw her again. Some of my former freinds said that she ran offf with another lover...hmp.." He hangs his head again and clenches his fists. " I don't believe that. She was a wild spirit. Like the wind. No one could hold her down. Not even me. But I still look for her. What we had was amazing. I don't want to lose that..I don't ..that's why I look for her.she smoked a lot. ha ha" Tojo forces himself to look up at the sky and smile. Rin closes her eyes and turns back around twards the sky. " Sorry. It wasn't my buisness, was it?" She asks. Tojo shrugs. " It felt good to talk about it." Tojo slowly gets up and walks away back to his work.Rin looks over. 

He forgot his cigerettes on the table.   


Meanwhile:  
Jamie and Leena are very into each other. Leena is sitting on top of Jamie. They are chest to chest kissing passionatly. Jamie slides his hands up her shirt. Leena moans in his mouth and begins to kick his neck. Jamie flips Leena around so she is on the bottom by her waist. He strattles her and they begin to kiss again. Jamie slides his hand up her shirt and underneath her bra. Leena starts to get turned on. " Jamie...Jamie..do..do...y-you..want to go further?" She whispers. Jamie is very turned on and nods without thinking and starts to unbutton her jeans. Leena tries to stop him. " Mabye we should-" Jamie kisses her. Leena sinks into him. He feels so warm..she feels so good...Leena feels Jamie fingering her. Her head jerks back and she moans loudly. It feels so good! I don't want Jamie to stop.. Jamie kisses her belly button and keeps moving downwards.ohhhh is he doing what I think he is?  
  
Bit walks out to find Rin. He is very happy to see her, she just lays there. She is sleeping. " Ha. She is so cute like that." Bit sits on her below her stomach and places his hands on her cheeks. Rin moves her head slightly and jerks away. She opens her eyes to reveal Bit against a blue sky smiling at her. " I missed you." He says. " How long have you been here? I missed you Bit.." Rin holds his hands. Bit smiles at her. " Are those yours?" Bit asks. " No. They were Tojo's. He told me his past story." Rin says staring into his gorous green/blue eyes. Bit laughs. " Oh really." Bit tries to scoot closer. " I can't breathe.." Rin says. Bit gets off her and lies next to her with his arms around her waist. "His past is so sad"  


To Be Continued......  
In chapter Ten~!! Stay tuned~! NEXT CHAPTER: Things are getting out of hand. Jamie and Leena..will they? Are they?   
""""""*"""""""*""""""*  



	10. decision:1

Chapter 10:Decision:1  
  
  


Leena suddenly wants to stop. Jamie stops. " What is it? Why do you want to stop?" He asks. Leena gets out from under him and puts back on her shirt. " I don't know..it dosen't feel right." She says. Jamie frowns. " If that's the way you feel okay." Jamie says patting her hand and trying to shrug off the boner he got. Leena gets up to get ready for a Zoid battle.  
  
Tojo crawls out of the Raptor A-1 and is greeted with a soda from Rin and Bit. " Oh..thanks. I needed that. haha. The A-1 is looking pretty good actually I was just about to test run it. Wanna come along?" He asks and winks. " But..won't Dr.Tarus be..mad? I mean that's why he hired you so we won't haft to.." She stops. Bit is excited. " Yeah!!" He grabs Rin's hand and they follow Tojo up the Zoid and into the cockpit.Tojo handles the main control with Bit in the back with Rin sitting on his lap. It is cramped. " Let's see what this thing can do.Let's go A-1!" Tojo moves out of the hanger to the outside and starts into a full run. " Pretty bumby but that's ok." He says. " The A-1 is only desighned for one passenger, so bare with me dudes." He says. " This is sooo cooll!" Bit says. Rin and Bit barely stay in their seat and are bouncing all around. Tojo takes it into a gallop and fires a laser into the sky. " Wooo this thing is pretty cool, huh?" Tojo asks. Suddenly the A-1 is hit with something and veeres sharply to the right. RIn and Bit fly around and Tojo hits the breaks and closes his eyes tightly. He opens them to be face to face with Rin leaning over the seat. " ow...ow.." She says. Tojo frowns and pushes her back to her seat. Bit reads the screen. " Someone hit us with a missel!" He shouts. A dark judge annnounces a battle. " The Back Draft Group!!!!" Rin and Bit shout. " The who?" Tojo asks. The intercomm lights up and a familuar face appears on screen. Dr.Leyon. " Hahahahah C'mon Bit Clo- Hey! Why are there three of you in there! You little...Bit!!!! Who is this?" Leyon points at Tojo through the screen. " Tojo. And why did you hit our Zoid with a missel?" He asks angrily. Leyon laughs. " Oh please! We're going to steel your Zoid!" Dr.Leyon cackles." I don't think so man.Now you're surfing during low tide!" Tojo shouts. Leyon sweatdrops. " Huh? Well you'll just haft to go against Elephandon!" He shouts. A giant elepahnt like Zoid appears pilotes by a young woman. " Readyyyy Fight!" The dark judge calls out. Tojo blinks at the screen of the young woman blankly. " .....Is that you?" Tojo asks. The woman stared back. " Tojo?" She asks. Rin adn Bit look at each other confused. " Who is this?" They ask. " I've found her Rin! Now I'm going to get her back!" Tojo smiles at Rin and looks at the screen. " I've been looking for you Juliana!!!" He shouts. The woman from the ohter end snuffs. " My group told me you ran off with your other lover!" She shouts at him. Tojo is dunbfounded. " That's what they told me you did! And after I quit I spent the rest of my life looking for you!" They each exit the cockpit and run into each other's arms down below. Bit adn Rin say; " HEY WHAT ABOUT US??" Rin tries to climb down into the main seat and hits the laser button. It blows the unarmed Elephandon away. The black judge wearily droops it's head. " And the winner is...the Blitz Team....! auggggg" It announces. Bit stares perplexed at Rin. Rin shrugs and smiles. " I didn't know is was going to do that! " SHe laughs. Tojo adn Juliana walks hand and hand back to the A-1. " NOW IT"S REALLY CRAMPED IN HERE!!" They complain. Julians appologizes.   


Arriving back at HQ:  
Juliana and Tojo are ready to leave. " Thank you for helping me find my true love." Tojo pats Bit and Rin's heads. Julians nods. " Thanks for testing the A-1, Tojo." Dr.Tarus bows. Tojo bows back. " No problem. I have found what I've been looking for my whole life." Tojo and Juliana get in his small blue and silver Beetle and drive off twards the distant city. Rin sighs. " Well...looks like another happy ending.."She says. Bit shrugs. " First we haft to fix the damage to A-1" They all sweatdrop.  


Dr.Leyon throws a hissy fit. " I hate them! I hate them! I hhaaaatttttteeeee thheeeeeeemmmmmm!!!!!!" He whines. Yu falls anime style in his full body cast. Dr.Leyon glares at him. " IT'S YOUR FAULT TOOO!!!!" He whines and points at Yu.

Bit, Rin, Leena, Jamie, Brad, and Dr.Tarus are eating lunch together. " So....I guess the next manner of buisness to attend to is that we decide who gets to pilot the A-1 Raptor....but that won't be permanat. It shall only be used for emergency purposes only." Dr.Tarus says. Brad jumps up at the same time with Leena and Bit. Rin sits quietly eating. " So..Rin, you'te not interested in piloting the A-1?" He asks. Rin shrugs. " I'm happy with what I have." Rin says.'Yeah Right' she thinks. Bit and Leena argue.Brad sighs. " I think I should get to use it, right daddy?" Leena whines. Bit pushes her over. " I should get to pilot is because I'm better than you!!" He says. Brad jumps in; " I should get to pilot is cuz I got more skill than all of you combined!!!" Brad cocks off. Rin glares at him. " Well....Bit and Leena!!!" He shouts. Dr. Tarus sweat drops. This will be harder than he thought. " Okay...I will decide by whomever is the nicest to me.Oh...Jamie I didn't notice you didn't stand up..you look different..anyhow are you interested in it?" He asks. Jamie shakes his head. " I perfer flying." He says in his new tough voice. Bit raises an eybrow." Who is nicest....?" He asks. Dr.Tarus nods; " Yeah." He nods again. ' This will be a great vacation hee hee' He thinks. Leena jumps up and starts to gather the dishes. " I'll do theese for you.." She hums. " No let me.." Bit says trying to swipe the dishes from him. They argue. The plates are tugged. They fall. They break. They argue who gets to clean them up. Rin and Jamie head to watch T.V. with Dr.Tarus. Dr.Tarus plops down in his big comfortable chair. Brad waltzes in and asks if he needs anything. Dr.Tarus nods; " You could massage my feet if you don't mind." He says. Brad nods and says; " Sure..no p-problem..." He begins to message his feet. Rin laughs so hard she falls onto Jamie next to her on the couch. Jamie is laughing so hard he is tearing up. Dr.Tarus looks relaxed. " I think I'm gonna suficate hahahahah..hahah" Rin says. Jamie wipes away his humor induced tears and realizes how close Rin is to him. ' I like Leena...but if she liked me so much why did she want to stop all of a sudden?' Jamie ponders. ' Hey we are a little young for that...no we're not!! we're friggn' sixteen years old!' Jamie thinks.   
"Mabye I am just fustrated..or something.." He thinks to himself and sighs. " It's Leena's decision.."   
Brad gets up and runs to the bathroom and washes his hands. Dr.Tarus fell asleep. " I don't mind massaging R'Kitty's feet but that....that was ..just...inhumane!!" Brad pours on a ton of soap on his hands.   
Rin gets up and walks into the kitchen and sits down on the booth.Leena and Bit are drying dishes." Are you done yet, Bitty?" She asks. Bit puts down the dishes and walks over to her, pulls her up by her hand and hugs her. " I guess that's a yes." Rin smiles. Leena growls and continues to put away the dishes. Bit and Rin plop down on the couch. Jamie looks at them jelousy and thinks back to Leena's words

" I don't think we should risk our freindship like this...but we can pretend.." 

Jamie clenches his fists. Is that all it was? Was she just pretending? Is that all it is? Jamie gets up and storms off. Bit and Rin wonder what's eating him. Or isn't...  
Leena walks into the living room. " Where did Jamie go?" She asks looking around." Jamie went twards..the uh..I think the Zoid hanger far as I know.." Bit says. Leena walks twards the hanger.

TO be continued...

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Jamie do something he will regret? Who will pilot the A-1? WIll Dr.Tarus get spoiled rotten?  
  
Find out in.. CHAPTER 11: Decisions:2  



	11. decision:2

Chapter 11: Decsion:2  


Leena was in the Zoid hanger looking for Jamie. Jamie was kneeling down workin on his Zoid improving it's speed. Leena taps his shoulder. "Jamie.....hi..." She says. Jamie turns his head twards her. " Hey..." He says flatly. Leena sits next to him. "What's wrong?" She asks. Jamie decides to let Leena know how he is truly feeling. " Leena I bet you anything you still have feelings for Bit don't you?" He asks, turing around and making eye contact with her. Leena's eyes widen. " How can you even assume that??" She asks. Jamie sighs. " I'm sorry but I just am thinking. That's all." Leena looks hurt. " It's because of what we did and why we didn't go firther isn't it?" She asks. " No....no.....yes. I just want to know.:" Jamie breaks off his eye contact with her. Leena looks at him. " I thought you were smarter than that, Jamie." Leena says. Jamie continues to stare at the floor. " Mabye we shouldn't continue this relationship than...." Leena suggests. Jamie's head jerks up and he looks into her eyes. " What? Leena..." Jamie stops himself. Leena looks slightly angry. " So was that all you cared about?" She asks. Jamie shakes his head and gets to his feet. He places his hands on her shoulders. He looks very serious and answers her. " No. I care about you, Leena. I've never cared about someone I'm not related to as much as you. I care about you so much Leena. I just thought about how Bit was better than me and how easily he could come and sweep you away..and I guess that scared me a little to think about it." Jamie finishes. Leena stares at him with a hint of sadness in her eye. " You thought Bit..could take me from you?" Leena embraces him tightly. " I don't think so Jamie." She whispers.Jamie wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her close. Leena holds him. They stay that way for a long time.

Meanwhile....  
Dr.Tarus wakes up from his relaxing cat nap and stretches. " YYAAWWNN.... I'm hungry." He glances around. " Anyone?" He asks. No one is around, except Bit and Rin who are sleeping. Dr.T gets up and walks into the kitchen. Brad is wearing an apron that had stains all over it and is pulling out a sheet of cookies from the oven. Dr.Tarus's eyes get small and he falls anime style. " Oh. I baked theese exspeacially for you, Dr.T." Brad hands him a hot cookie. "Brad, I think that you should stop trying to spoil me now." Dr.Tarus takes a seat. " Why?" asks Brad. " It's creepn' me out kid. You get to pilot the new A-1 in emergency situations only." Dr.Tarus bites into the cookie and chews slowly. Brad rips off his apron and runs out of the kitchen screaming with happiness. Dr.Tarus spits out the cookie. " What are theese? MEAT FLAVORED COOKIES??" He drinks out of the milk carton in big gulps.

Bit wakes up to Brad's happiness dance. " What are you doing?" He whispers. Rin is still sleeping. Brad gets all smiley in Bit's face. " I'm gonna celebrate tonight cuz I get to pilot the new A-1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brad yells and shakes his booty. Bit had a reflex action and jumps up " WHATTTT?????!!!!" He accidently pushes Rin off the couch. she wakes up. "OOwwwwww Bittyyyy..." Rin whines and looks up Bit with squinty eyes. Bit helps her up. " Sorry Baby." He mummbles. " I just got excited..Brad gets to pilot the a-1~!!!!!!" Bit whines. "WHAT?" Shouts Rin. Brad grins and laughs. " That's right. Dr.Tarus just told me hahahahahahAHHA!!!" Brad jumps around yelling with joy. Rin sweatdrops. " So what? It's not like you get to use it evert time we go into a ZOID battle now is it?" Rin growls at him. Bit starts laughing a pointing at Brad. " Oh..............right...............BUT I STILL GET TO USE IT AND BIT YOU CAN'T SO NAAAAHHH NAAAHHH~!" Brad sticks out his tounge at Bit and strolls away. Bit blinks a few times and chills out. Rin pats his arm. " It's ok." She says sarcasticly.

Leena runs into Brad in the hall. " Hey Leena, whatever happened to that dance that we were sopose to have? Last Saturday....Last Last Saturday..." Brad asks. Leena thinks a moment and answers;" Oh I forgot to tell everyone that it got canceld and moved to....OH MY GOSH! Tonight!!!!!!! AH! It starts in three hours!!!" Leena runs down the hall twards her room. Brad tells everyone the news. " It's not gonna be one of those lame school oriented dances with escorts and stuff like that is it???" Rin asks. Bit shrugs and whispers in her ear; " If it is we can always leave and go somewher quiet you know..." Bit winks. Rin laughs. " Oh. Are you trying to tell me something?" Rin punches his shoulder lightly. Brad sweatdrops. 

Jamie walks up behind Leena and grabs her waste and wraps his hands around her." Hi Baby." Leena says. Jamie laughs. " What are you getting ready for?" Jamie asks. " A dance. I know you are gonna take me riiiiigghhhhhhtttttt?" Leena leans into him. Jamie nuzzles her neck. " Yes I am going to take you as soon as I get ready." Jamie says. Leena laughs and nods. Jamie kisses her and leaves to get ready. Leena falls back onto her bed smiling. He makes me so happy.

MEANWHILE:

" Okkkkkkk Bitttyyyyyyyy what does this look like?" Rin steps out wearing her yutaka with the blue back and the little fish with the big light scarlet bow in the back. Bit runs up to her and hugs her and dips her backwards. " Darling we are ready to go out on the town and dance the night away! I'll fetch our pourche at once!" Bit jokingly talks in a british accent. Rin wraps her hands around Bit's neck and kisses him. Bit is wearing tan pants with a nice white button up shirt with long sleeves. They hear someone clear their voice. They turn around. It's Brad. He brought his date. " Oh hi Brad." Bit and Rin say in unison. Brad has a girl with him. " This is my girlfriend..R'Kitty. I will meet you guys at the dance somewhere." Brad says. R'Kitty is wearing a red mini skirt and a sphagetti strap red tang top. She has very long pink and blonde hair. They walk off together. " Anyways darling where were we?" Bit asks jokingly. Rin kissed him. " I think that's the right spot..we left off isn't it?" She laughs.

SOMEWHERE OUT IN JAPAN( FOURTEEN MILES AWAY,TAKE A LEFT, GO THROUGH AN ALLEY, AND GO INTO THE WOODS) WHERE THE BACKDRAFT GROUP IS PLANNING SOMETHING:  


Doc Leon is pacing back and fourth angrily. " AHHHHHHH!!!! I AM GOING TO GET THAT A-1!!!!! The GUN SNIPER IS TO GOOD FOR THE BLITZ TEAM!!!!!" He shouts. Harry butts in;" Leena's Gun Sniper?" He asks in a drugged up voice. " NO! THAT IS A PEICE OF CRAP COMPARED TO THAT A-1!!!" Doc Leon screams. " Well I say we go steal it since everyone will be gone...to that dance..exspeacially Rin and Bit...and than they'll probably leave and than..." Yu stops. " That is too painfull!!!! I MUST STEAL IT!!!!!! AND DEFEAT BIT CLOUD AND PROVE MY LOVE TO RINNNN!!!!!!!!!!" Yu screams. Dr.Leon blinks. " Well by Goerge that is great! Let's go." They walk back to disguise their ZOIDS and get ready to steal the A-1. Harry snickers. " Is it against the law to kidnap? If it isn't we should kidnap Leena!!!!" Harry puts out his cigerete. Yu stares at him. " Do what you want but we're stealing the A-1." Yu shrugs, and climbs into his ZOID. " Damn Crackhead..." Yu thinks.

To Be Continued...  
NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 12: Stealing isn't for kids  
What happens when Harry attempts to kidnap Leena..but Jamie is there to defend her? Can he stand up? what happens when Dr.Tarus steps in on Brad's fun? Will Rin and Bit attempt to fight their own Zoid, the A-1? And whaaaaatttttt? How can the Lyger-0 get sick???????It's unheard of, right??  
NEXT TIME ON ZOIDS! REEEEEAADDDDDDYYYY FIGHT!!  



	12. Stealing isn't for kids

Chapter 12: Stealing isn't for kids  


The ZOID hanger is empty of people. It is dark and quiet. Yu,Doc Leon, and Harry park their disguised ZOIDS outside the hanger and break in without an alarm. " Ok. Harry you get around the Zoid and unhook it from it's hanger. Yu, you get inside and I'll open the garage. Everyone get ready to leave. Go!" Doc Leon orders. Harry does his jobs and leaves to do his own thing. Yu starts to walk out the A-1. " AH! This feels great to have all this power under my finger tips! wa hahahahahah." Yu laughs. " Hey wait for me to open the garage you idiot!!" Doc Leon shouts. Yu busts right through the door and outside. Doc.Leon isn't hurt and runs out to his ZOID to yell at you. " YOU MORON!!! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!!!" He shouts at Yu. Yu shrugs. " Sorry sir." He mumbles. Bit and Rin haven't left for the dance yet. Yu knows it and turns the outside speakers on the A-1 up to their max. ( which is pretty loud as you can imagine) He calls out angrily tward the base: " BIT CLOUD, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT HERE OR I'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE BASE!!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA" Yu laughs crazily. " You idiot! I'm going to wait away from your battle. You better win,YU!!!" Doc Leon flies away some from the battle scene about to take place. 

Bit hears the announcement clear from inside. " What in the hell is that?Someone is challenging me???" Bit gets up. Rin runs out to the hanger. " THE A-1 it's gone!!!" Rin cries. Bit runs next to her to see. " And look they busted out of the garage with it!" Rin points out. " I'll go into Lyger and accept the challenge you can be the controls from the inside. Okay?" Bit asks. Rin nods. " Be careful, Bit." SHe says. Bit pulls into the Lyger and heads out to meet his challenge while Rin takes up the controls and ammo from the inside. " How do I turn on my veiw again....um....let's see..." She studies the controls.

Bit trots his Lyger to the outside and exspects to see his challenger to be weak. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. " I don't beleive this....I don't beleive this!!" Bit says over the comm. " What is it Bit?" Rin asks. She finnaly finds the button. Her veiw out to the outside finnaly appears. Her eyes widen. " NO WAY!! " She shouts. Standing in front of the Lyger ready to face off is the brand new A-1 Raptor Gun Sniper. Which is soposed to be used for emergency use only. "So,Bit...Do you except the challenge?" Yu's voice asks over the Comm. "Of course I do!!!!!!!!! " Bit shouts angrily. Rin slaps her forhead. "Bit!" she says. Bit shrugs. The A-1 steps back. " I'll give you the first hit...go ahead..." Yu says. The Lyger runs into the hanger. " Rin initiate the Shnider!"  
"Okay.....!Shnider!"Rin shouts.  
The machanic arms pull off the Lyger's normal armor. " Initiate Shnideeerrrrrr!!!" Bit shouts. The Shnider's armor replaces the Lyger's and the transformation is complete. "OKKKAAAYYY Shnider let's gggggoooooooo" Bit shouts. He charges tward the A-1. "You're not fast enough!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yu shouts. The A-1 blasts out missels that slam into the Lygrer. "BIT! Are you okay?" Rin asks. The Lyger stands its ground. " I can't do my move!!! I'm to slow! Shoot them with the base's guns!!" Bit shouts. Rin shakes her head. " I got a better idea!" Rin gets up and run to her ZOID. " Rin no!" Bit shouts. " LET'S GO ORANGE CRUSH!!!!!" Rin shouts. OC charges twards the A-1 head on. " No! Rin I don't want to hurt you!!!" Yu shouts. "Baaaassssttttaardddd!!!!!!" Her Zoid continues to charge at him. Yu bows his head and grits his teeth. He places his hand over the heat seeking missel button. OC leaps twards the A-1 ready to slash. Yu hits the button. The missels slams into OC and the Zoid flies backwards and hits the ground with a thud. It sits there quielty with smoke rising from where it got hit. Rin loooses conciousness from the impact to the ground. " I am sorry." Yu whispers. "BUSTER SLASH!!!!!!!" Bit appears from behind the A-1 wiht the Shnider, blades drawn. " NO!!!" Yu shouts. The Shnider slices half ways into the A-1 from the head and stops. " What's wrong Shnider? Systems froze! Permanent damage mwy be detected? WHAT IS GOING ON?? RIN!!!" Bit shouts very confused. " You....How......How can a simple ZOID like that defeat this millitary desighned ZOID? I'm outta here! Good bye Rin...I'll b eback Bit cloud!!!" Yu curses and exits without a trace.  
Bit can't move his Zoid so he carefilly climbs out and trips onto the ground. He runs to Rin's ZOID. He enters the cockpit. " Hey Rin! Wake up!!" Bit shakes her gently. Rin opens her eyes slowly. " Hey Bitty. Did you win?" She asks. Bit nods. " Yeah. Thanks to your help. I'm glad you're alright." Bit hugs her tightly. " But there is something wrong with the Liger..." Bit says. Rin looks concerned.

Meanwhile.....at the dance...

Brad and R'Kitty are dancing slowly. They have been dancing for a while. " Ohhhh Brad. Do you want to go someplace..nice now?" R'Kitty asks. Brad nods and they slowly leave the dance holding hands. " Leena why don't we just dance??" Asks Jamie. Leena looks around slowly. " I know my dad is here somewhere..." Leena looks around again. Jamie grabs her hand. " C'mon Leena. I'm not gonna let you sit here looking so nice in your yutaka without dancing a little bit...okay?" Jamie smiles. Leena nods. " Oh..I'm being very paranoid! Let's dance Jamie!" Leena laughs. Jamie takes her waist and she takes his neck and they dance slowly. Leena's dad is there...but he is more concerned of where Brad is going to. " Hmmm...maybe I should follow him..just to see that he makes the right choices....and keep his virginity!" Doc Tarus chuckles and follows him out the door. He is wearing sunglasses and an overcoat.   
" Don't you think it's kinda funny Rin and Bit aren't here?" Leena asks. " Yeah I'd expect them to be the first ones here!" Jamie mumbles. " Oh well." Leena holds Jamie tighter and lays her head against his cheek. 

Brad and R'Kitty are sitting on a bench in the back of tha dance. Neither of them wanted to go to far from the dance so they could go back in. " So...." Brad mumbles. " Is this the kind of fun you want?" Brad starts kissing her neck. " Oh..you're so naughty sometimes!" She giggles. She kisses Brad deeply. Brad places his arms around her. They gradually start to make out. Than they start to make out hot and heavy. Dr.Tarus pops up. " Brad! Think of your future!" Dr.Tarus points at him. "YAAUUGGHHH!!!" Brad jumps. R'Kitty screams. They are in a position where Brad has a hand up R'Kitty's Shirt and She was kissing his neck and he was kissing her neck too. Their hair is all messy and they are short of breath. There is a short quiet pause with lots of staring. Than Brad jumps up and pats off his clothes. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING????" Brad yells. Dr.Tarus gives him a sarcastic look. " That's the kind of thanks I get for trying to save your future!" Dr.Tarus shouts.R'Kitty looks pissed. Brad shrugs at her. " Is this your dad or something?" She asks. "NO!!!" Brad shouts. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER DOC???" He asks angry with red in his face.

Bit helps Rin out of her cockpit and they stare at the frozen real life pose of the Shnider in the mood of anger slicing the A-1. They are frozen like that with the backround of the setting sun.Rin puts her arm around Bit's neck. " I think he broke my collar bone..ow." She says. Bit holds her waist. " What are we gonna do about the dance? And Lyger...and you??" Bit asks. " I don't know Bitty. How about we go to the dance?" Rin asks. " I don't know. If you're injured..." Bit says. Rin looks at him and smiles. " You're right. we hsould check on the Lyger. If might have a virus!" Rin says. " A VIRUS?????" Bit shouts. Rin and Bit walk slowly back into the base."And also...we destroyes out own ZOID!!!" Rin says. " What are we gonna tell Doc?" Bit asks. " That it was an emergency?" Rin asks.

Meanwhile:

" I am going to go to the ladie's room and freshen up. I'll be right back." She says. Leena starts to walk off but Jamie grabs her wrist. " I'll walk you." Jamie smiles. Leena nods. Jamie walks her to the door and she walks in. Jamie walks to a nearby snack table, which nobody seems to be looking at and he examines the food. Leena reapplies her mascara and opens the door and begins to walk out slowly. She runs directly into someone. " Sorr-" She looks up and gasps. " Harry?" She asks. Harry walks twards her slowly. " Leena..come back with me..I'm sorry..." He grabs her hand. " Let me go!" Leena struggles to get free. Harry grabs her other hand. "Come back with me Leena! I've changed!" Harry says. Leena looks at his pupils. They are small. He must have recently gotten high. " Stop it Harry! Leave me alone!" Leena shouts. Harry backs her into a corner. Someone taps on Harry's shoulder. Harry turns around and Jamie punches him in the nose. Harry looses his balance and falls into the wall. Leena hugs Jamie after kicking Harry in the stomach. " Jamie! I didn't know you could do that!" Leena gasps gripping his neck tightly and kissing him. " No problem. I love you Leena. And I don't care who I haft to knock out of the way to get to you." He kisses her deeply. Leena leans into his kiss.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU STUPID MORON!!! YOU LOST THE A-1 and Rin still dosen't like you as much as Bit!!!!!" Doc Leon spits Ramen noodles all over as he shouts with rage. Yu lowers his head. " I'm going to get that Bit Cloud...just wait...JUST WAIT!!!" He slams his fist into the table. " DO you want some noodles?" Doc Leon hands him a cup. " We can still wait on Harry." He says angrily. " The damn crack head." Doc Leon thinks.

To Be Continued.........

NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 13: The Secret Defense  
Doc Tarus tries to explain why he is there to Brad! Bit finds out something about Liger.and so does Rin about OC ....and Doc Tarus had to explain to him what really happened...in order to save their ZOIDS from being premanantly frozen! And..The BDG still isn't giving up! What will the Blitz Team do about money problems? They are gonna get jobs! That's what!  
NEXT TIME ON ZOIDS! THE SECRET DEFENSE! REEAADDDDY FIIIIGHHHHTTTT!!!!!


	13. dsfadsfas

Sorry the update took soooo long!!!!! * SNIFF* My bad!

Chapter 13: The secret Defense

(AN-R'Kitty! Your fic is really coolio, good idea using the Bebop songs as part of it! I have the CBebop soundtracks- Blue, Vitaminless, and the OST one. Very sweet fic. `.` i messed up on reveiwing your stories( Wrong order ect) I have no idea how i did that? lol K everyone read Foolish Games by Naomi Hunter(~ZOIDS of course)oka? oka. Speacially if you like Cowboy Bebop music...anywayz...back to the chapter^,^ ) end of A/n

**********

Brad stands between a confused R'Kitty and Dr.Tarus. " So why are you here??" Brad is angry. Dr.Tarus takes a step back. " I'm here to save you virginity!!!!" Dr.Tarus says. Brad and R'Kitty's eyes go wide. Brad had a very,very,very angry look on his face. Brad holds up a shaking fist to Dr.Tarus. " You are a ZOID leader not my dadddd!!!!!" Brad shouts. " NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" Brad screams. " I have a better idea...let's get out of here right baby?" R'Kitty grabs his hand and drags the angry Brad away into the night. Dr.Tarus stand there with a sweatdrop and blueface. He falls anime style. He quickly gets up. " OH! FINE BRAD!!! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!!" He shouts into the dark. " Okay! I will." Brad shouts back from the shadows. Dr.Tarus falls anime style again. " Might as well go home........" He murmers.

Jamie stares at the beaten Harry in disgust. He can't even orientate himself. " Go home Harry." He says. Leena is beside Jamie, feeling angry at Harry. Harry stummbles to his feet and gets in Jamie's face. " This isn't over. I'll be there when you least expect it. Just wait." Harry slowly leaves. " The drugs really messed him up.." Jamie murmers. Leena nods and hugs Jamie. " Yeah I know.." Leena says sadly. " Let's go home now.."

Bit and Rin are relaxing on the couch totaly tired. Dr.Tarus walks in with a shockes look on his face. " OKay..whos idea was it to play with the ZOIDS??" He asks. " No one's." Rin says. " Someone hijacked the A-1 and we had to fight him or he's destroy the base!" Rin says. " Yeah. We did but there is something wrong with our ZOIDS..and they only got hit with missels!!" BIt says. Dr.Tarus's expression changes to serious. " The missels from the A-1??" He asks. They nod. " I sopose I haft to tell you now why that ZOID is only for emergencies only...*sigh* and if you want to save your ZOIDS!" He sits next to them on the chair. " Those missels held a dangerous defense...it had a ZOID destroying virus in them. It eats away at the inside of your ZOID so they will never work again..unless we can stop the virus!" Dr.Tarus says. "WHHHHA!!! Lyger!!!!!!!!" Bit shouts panicking. " ORANGE CRUSH!!!!!" Rin shouts also panicking. " I hope there is still time.." He leads them to the hanger.

Menwhile at the BDG HQ:  
" I can't beleive you didn't accomplish anything either!!!!!!!!!" Shouts Doc Leon. Harry shrugs. He slowly walks away. Yu frowns. " What a looser.."

" Well..if this speacal cure dosen't work in 23 hours...than your ZOIDS are history." The Doc sighs. Bit's face is blue. " Lyggeeeerrrr......" He sits by his ZOID. Doc Tarus leaps down from the ZOID. " That goes for you too, Rin." He says. " But anyways..The Blitz Team is in a bit of a crisis." Doc says. " HUH?" Bit asks. " We're having a money crisis here. WHy don't you and Rin go out and get jobs?" He chuckles. " ANd Bit..it could pay for all the parts you owe me..." He whispers to Bit. Bit sweatdrops. " OH yeah......" Bit says. SO they leave, even though they are worried about their ZOIDS. 

Bit and Rin get hired. At a place called Deep Fry Good Fish. Bit is in charge of deep frying fish and Rin has to clean floors. " This sucks. Why do we haft to work here? WHat about Jamie and Leena?" SHe complains. Someone bumps into her. " Hey... Jamie?" She asks suprised. " Oh! You guys are working here too?" Jamie asks. " As soon as we got back from the dance..Doc made us get a job!!!!!" Jamie shouts. " US?" Rin asks. Leena pops up from behind the grill. " Hi Rin! I thought you two were comming to the dance!" She says. Rin glances at Bit, who isn't speaking from being worried about Lyger. She explains about the theif and their injuries and the ZOIDS. Jamie gasps. " THOSE POOR ZOIDS!!!!" Leena says. Bit had started a small grease fire that noboody notices. " It smells like someone is-BIT!!!" Jamie shouts. " BIT!!!!!" Everyone shouts. They put out the fire. Bit had a blank face. " Oh geez..I'm sure Lyger will be fine Bit..." Rin says. All of a sudden the boss steps out of his place, notices the smoldeing mess and fires them all. " Well...what now?" Jamie sighs.

To be continued... sorry it was short!

Chapter 14: ( Unknown data for now! )

RRRRREaaaaaadddddddddyyyyyyyy FIGHT!!


	14. z14

AN- The story is going down hill isn't it? Well let me try to pick it back up again. Gomen Nasai!Here we go..

Chapter 14 Bitty is back

They arrive at base shortly after being fired. Bit sits under Lyger with the same blank face. " I've never seen him like this before.." Leena says. " You're telling me!" Rin says sitting next to Bit and hugging him tightly. " Poor Bit! You can't stay like this!" Rin whines. Bit's head falls on her shoulder. " Lyger.." He mummbles. Jamie, Leena and Rin fall anime style. " GOOD NEWS EVERYONE!!!" Dr.Tarus shouts. " The insurance I wrote up for the A-1 Raptor came throooooo!!!!! It is full coverage too!!! And it covers hijackings! Isn't that great!?" He suddenly notices Bit. " Oh by the way your Zoids are going to be fine! I had someone come by and analise them! So Bit..they're gona be fine!" Dr. Tarus pats his shoulder. Leena and Jamie smile. Bit's head slowly rises. " WHAT??? REALLYY!!!!WOOOOOOOOOO~~!!!!!!!!" Bit hugs Dr.Tarus and spins him around and shouting at the top of his loungs, hugs Rin and tips her back and kisses her for a few moments, leaving her kinda stunned, and runs down the hanger hall and clicks his heals. " W...what just happened here?" Dr. Tarus asks. " Bit is back." Jamie smiles. " But that still dosen't get you four off the hook for being fired!" Dr. Tarus suddenly says. They sweatdrop. " KIDDING!!!" Dr. Tarus smiles, waving his hands in front of him.

That evening.....

I am sure glad Bit is back to his normal self. Only if I knew where he was..oh well..guess he is happy with his Lyger back to normal..sigh..better finish on my ZOID anyways.. Rin is hanging on her stomach under her ZOID replacing.some delicate wires that got ripped out. Please don't shock me..Please don't shock me...Please..don't..shock..me...PHEW! Fourty Nine to go! Please dont shock me..

" Hey are you looking for Rin,Bit?Because you really should be." Jamie asks. " Actually..yeah." He smiles. Jamie points to the hanger. " First let me ask you something..are you and Leena.." Bit starts. Jamie shakes his head. Bit nods. " I knew it! Thanks a mill!" Bit walks twards the hanger. Leena wraps her self in a towel and steps out of the shower, wrapping up her hair with a towel. She examines her face in the mirror and smiles. She opens the door and tips down the hallway. Someone grabs her waist from behind and pulls her close. She glances over her shoulder and leans back into the body. " Hey, where were you?" She asks. " I was around and wanted to see you!" Jamie whispers next to her ear. " Oh, realllyy.." She giggles. " Yeeesss.." Jamie laughs.

" I think I should go now. Thanks for having me over. I had a really good time!!" Brad smiles. " And your cooking is really great!!!!" Brad says. R'Kitty leans twards him and kisses him. " Well call me really soon ok?" She asks. " You know that will be soon!" Brad kisses her back. " Bye,baby." He grabs his coat and he leaves. RKitty grabs his sleeve. " I'm really gonna miss you!" She leans into him and kisses him one last time before he goes.

Rin adjusts her goggles. How come this wire is so small compared to the others? Hmmm....well..I have like ten..nine left? What the hell...might as well..maybe it goes here..or here...or..yeah..here! Rin starts to connect the wire. " HEY!!! HOW ARE YOU DOING UP THERE LOVELY?" Bit shouts with a big goofy grin on his face. The wire gives off a shock that goes through to her shoulder. " AW!..OH Hey!!!!!" Rin pulls off her goggles and climbs down and hugs him. Bit tilts up her chin and kisses her deeply. " Thanks for stickin with me when I acted like a jerk.Lyger dosen't mean more than you..I just want to let you know that.." Bit holds her gently against him. His chin is resting against the side of her head. He closes his eyes and just embraces her. " Bit.." Rin says slightly shocked. 

Brad walks into the Hover Cargo's side door.( Base-Hover Cargo- Dorms..ect..) " Hallo? ..maw haha I'll just help myself to Leena's snacks..Bit will get blamed for it anyways!!!" Brad starts to stuff his face. Doc Leon waltzes in. " Oh..look who's back. Anyways..the insurance will pay for the damage for the A-1." Doc Leon says. " Damage??" crumbs fly out of Brad's mouth. " OH that's right you don't know. Sorry! While everyone was out..well Bit and Rin were here and someone attempted to hijack the A-1 and challenged Bit to a duel..well the A-1 was defeated and the hijacker fled. Lyger and OC now have miminal damage." Doc Leon hands him some papers. " Had a good night did we?" He smiles and walks off. Brad stares at the paper and to the walking off Doc. " Oh..and I'll just pretend that I didn't see you eating my daughter's snacks..hahaha.." he murmers. Brad sweatdrops and rolls his eyes and continues to eat Leena's snacks. " What had gotten into him all of a sudden?" He ponders.

" Bit...I'm just glad you're back to the way you were before!" Rin hugs him tighter. " I'm never gonna let go! heh heh" She teases. Bit laughs. " Well okay..I'll just haft to walk around with you on me than!" He laughs,dragging her twards Lyger. 

Doc Leon walks down the hall. He walks past Leena's room. The door is slightly open. He peeks in. He steps back quickly gasping. " JAMIE! AND LEENA!!!!" He thinks. They are kising in her room. " I"LL FIRE HIm!!! JUST WAIT!!!!!!!!!" He blurts out without thinking.

To be continued.....

NEXT TIME:  
Doc Leon is angry at Jamie and threatens to fire him. But it isn't Jamie's fault! What does Leena think about this?? Will she protect him? Bit and Rin decide to go out for the night...but will some new trouble makers prevent them from geting back to base?

NEXT TIME ON ZOIDS: DOUBLE CONFLICT! RRREEEEAAAADDDDYYY FFIIIIGGGGGHHHTT!!!

My computer was broken for a while( due to a bad drive) and it's just fine and fixed now so sorry it took so long for the chapter to get up! Thanks for hanging in there!^.^


	15. double confrontation

Chapter 15 Double Conflict

CORNY? Well..possibly it is a little corny but oh well. Corny is just corny. If it's not corny it something else so why not corny?...thanks R'Kitty( ill email u soon)for the support and everyone else..with..non corny issues.......  
OTHER NEWS: on cartoon network in the afternoon on Toonami they curently started a new ZOIDS saga! Zoids: chaotic century..ooooo ^.^ I think I like ZOIDS better but I'll keep watching to see anyhow..now on with the cornyness!.......

" Do you want to go out someplace just for the night? I want to spend time with you." Bit says. Rin nods. "That sounds good to me.." Rin says. They are sitting in Lyger. They went up there to talk since they always seem to get interupted the other way. " When do we leave?" RIn asks. 

" Jamie please report to the main office..Jamie.." IT booms over the speakers. " WHat?" Leena sits up. Jamie sweat drops. " I don't beleive this!" He shouts walking out. " I'll be back..I think.." He smiles. " YEah..oka.." Leena murmers. " What are you up to father?" Leena ponders.

After Brad is done stuffing himself he gets up to stretch. R'Kitty is knocking on the door. " Huh?" Brad answers. " HIIIIIIIIIII" She smiles. " Brad hugs her. " Hey! What are you doing here?" Brad asks. She pulls out a duffle bag. " I'm gonna spend the night!" She shrieks. " HUh?" Brad says. " Yeah!" She smiles sweetly. " Well okay..how can I say no to you??" He laughs. 

" Jamie..." Dr. Leon has a very strange look on his face..like is wants to kill or something.. " I know. I know everything!" Dr. Leon motions for him to sit. Jamie sits. He is sitting behid a desk. He has his hands folded under his chin. "what are you talkn about?" Jamie asks. " YOU KNOW!" Doc Leon rages. " And if you want to continue to work for the Blitz Team ....stop your dirty ways with my..daughter!!!" He almost leaps out of his chair. Jamie sinks back into his chair , his head goes numb and his throat goes dry. " Er...well it is healthy to have relationships..you know.." He says very very quietly. " WHAT? LIKE HIV's AND AIDS ??" He screams. " wh..what are you..talking about? We didn't even.." Jamie swallows hard. Doc leon's face is red. " I've never seen him like this.." Jamie thinks.

" What is taking him so long??" Leena thinks. " Oh man..I'll go check it out.." Leena walks down the hall to her father's office. " Father?" She walks in. Jamie spins around. " LEena!" He blurts out. " Leena.." DOc LEon murmers. " I know about your relationship..I want it to end as long as your working together or I'm going to fire him.." Doc Leon says angrily. " WHAT?" Leena holds her fists up to her chest and her face is really angry looking. " FATHER! I want to let you know that Jamie saved my life! " Leena shouts. " Life? Over doing it..a little.." Jamie thinks. " Harry tried to abduct me and do who knows what and Jamie saved me!" Leena shouts. " What?" DOC Leon mummbles. " That 's right.." Leena takes Jamie's hand and jerks him up. "If you want to fire someone who is so brave and so nice and so sweet than you're gonna haft to fire me too!" Leena says. " Leena..I didn't know..in that..case.." He starts. " Yes?" Leena asks. " I just want to say sorry to you, Jamie and want you guys to use a con-" He starts. " FAAAATHHHHHEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!" Leena screams.

Bit and Rin drive up to a large hotel with a heated pool and water slide. " This will be so fun!" Rin shrieks. They enter and get a room. Bit and Rin change into their swimwear. " I'LL RACE YOU THERE!" shouts Rin running to the elevator. Bit chases after her and they crash in the elevator. They are on the fifth floor. The pool is on the first. Bit and Rin walk inside the pool room. " Hey Bit..look!" Rin points in the water. Bit leans over to look and she pushes him. " Oh!" Bit falls in with a splash. " heheheheh " Rin laughs. Bit pops up and grabs her ankle making her fall in. She pops up. They both laugh. Some people in the pool stare at them. Exspeacially the shady bunch in the corner. " Do they look familuar?" Rin whispers. Bit glances. " No..oh well.." He smiles. " Yeah.." Says Rin. " Wanna go on the waterslide?" She asks. " Ok.." Bit says. As they get out they are approached by one of the people in the 'shady group'. " Are you the pilot of Lyger-0?" A guy asks. " Yes I am." Bit says. " Oh..well..." The man pushes him. " You busted up my buddy Yu pretty good!" He says. " What? Leave Bit alone!" Rin says. The man smirks. " If you thought Yu was bad..just wait!" THe man walks away leaving the pool room. " Someone from the backdraft is here?" Rin asks. Bit puts his arm around her. "We're here to have fun. Don't worry about them. " Bit says with a smile. " Oh..You're right. " Rin gives him a quick kiss. " Race you to the water slide!" Rin says. 

It is short this time. Next time I'll be developing a new plot I guess. ........... 

Next Time: Chapter 16: ( No name at the moment)

More info is found out about the shady bunch and what lies in store for the couple? ANd..more cornyness of course! ^.^  



	16. Run for your life Bit

Mini Chapter 16: Part One of two: Run for your life Bit!

Bit and Rin take a break from the fun. They are both soken wet. " Oh, it still bothers me who those people were." Rin says. Bit shrugs. " Maybe they are part of a anti-ZOOID group." Bit suggests. " That is crazy." Rin says. Bit smiles. " OR maybe not." Bit says.  


" R' Kitty...I don't mean to sound like tard or anything but...DOC LEON CAN'T FIND OUT!!!!" screams Brad. " Huh? Don't worry about him!" she says rubbing his shoulder. Brad sweatdrops. " Well....ok....." He sighs. " That's the spirit ,Brad! You can't let your boss keep you down!" R'Kitty. " I just hope my boss dosen't fire me!" Brad says. " Than you can always come and work for my father! ^.^" R'Kitty says with a huge smile. " Your father runs a ZOID team?" Asks Brad is disbeleif. " Oh! Yeah! I guess it just slipped my mind or I thought I told you! Hee hee" She giggles. " I think you are sceduled to go against them today.." R'Kitty says. " WHAT?" Brad asks. " Hmmm what was the name of their team now....uh.......ohyeah! It was the Tiger's Team!" She smiles. " WAhhh...ha. hahahahah" Brad laughs. " What?" she asks." I don't really know them so I wouldn't know how they are.." explains R'Kitty.

Bit and Rin take the elevator to their room. They plan to go out to eat somewhere. " Bit..Where should we go?" She asks. " I don't care. It's up to you." Bit hugs her. "LOng as it's not a deep fry fish place.." Bits says. " oh..ok.." She smiles. " Let's just go out for burgers?" She asks. " Yeah..and share a milkshake?" Bit asks. " Read my mind!" She hugs him. They leave their room. Bit runs into a tall dark skinned man with long black hair put back in a graceful low ponytail. " Huh? Er sorry." Bit says. " Are you Bit Cloud?" The man asks. " Yes..wh-" The man grabs Bit's head and slams it against the wall. He holds it there. " You busted up some of my buddies huh?" He asks. " oowww..Whachs?" Bit asks , squished against the wall. " BIT!" Rin shouts. " Hey! You big oath! Leave Bit alone!!" Rin starts punching his arm. The man shoves her aside. " Now it's payback time!" The man says. " MY name is Farroth and you are emergency room material!" The man pulls back his arm to punch Bit. Bit ducks, grabs Rin and they run. " I don't know what is up with people here! We should have went to the next hotel!" Bit screams. They fly down a flight of stares. They run out the door and twards the car. " OH crap! He is right behind us! Hurry up!" Rin screams.

TO be continued...

this little MINI chapter was to hold you over for a while. ( R'Kitty can you use the first email I gave you because the MSN messanger email isn't working that great ^.^ thanks)


	17. the end

Chapter 17: The end

Bit almost has the keys into the key slot. He's a little too slow. The huge man bashes him in the head and he falls to the pavement.The sound of the keys tinkng on the pavement isn't a good sighn.Rin stares in disbeleif. The man picks Bit up long enough to decide to throw him back on the ground. Bit winces in pain. His face is scraped up and bleeding rather slowly for his pain. Rin backs into the car as the man picks him up again. " Stop it!" she cries. " Leave him alone!" she screams. The parking lot is empty and hope looks pretty dim at the time. The man grunts. " I'd stay out of it. Unless you want to end up like this. But I usualy don't hurt ladies." He grunts slamming Bit against the car. Rin gasps. Bit looks like he is in utter pain. It makes Rin cringe. " WELL HIT THIS!" Shouts Brad slamming into the man's side. Brad looks like he can stand up to the man unlike Bit. The man falls onto his face and Bit lies shaking on the pavement. Rin runs to him and stares at Brad. How did he know where they were?

" BE careful!!!!" Shouts R'Kitty. Brad winks at her and stomps on the man's back. The man lays flat on the ground and Brad gives him a good kick in the head. The man lies motinless. " Brad...?" Rin asks. " How did .." She starts. Brad smiles. " I just had a feeling." He says cocking his head back. R' Kitty runs up to him, hugging him. " Hi." She says. " OH! Does Bit need an ambulence?!" She pulls out her small cell phone. It's pink and metallic. " I don't think so.." Rin says. She helps Bit sit up. His face is bloody and his left canine tooth is missing. He spits out the tooth and touches the bloody spot in his mouth with his tounge. At least no one will be able to see it. " Who thought piloting Zoids would be this hard?" R'Kitty asks. Bit sweatdrops. Rin pulls off her jacket and presses it on Bit's bloody and broken face. " Well I supose we should go back to base now, sugar right?" Rin whispers with small tears in the corners of her eyes. Bit smiles sadly. " I'm sorry." He says. " I messed up our night." He says. " Don't worry..we'll get another chance.." She reassures him. They slowly return home.

BACK AT THE BASE

" Thank you Brad for your help." She says. " No problem. Just promise you won't ask how I know." He says placing a hand on her shoulder. " Sure." She smiles. She grabs some ice paks from the fridge and enters Bit's room. His face is clean with only small bandages on them. She places an icepack on his head. Bit is all tucked into bed with only his boxers on. "Thanks." He whispers. It's dim in the room with only one lamp on. Rin sits on the bed next to him. She calmly caresses his face. Bit stares at her. " It is my fault." Bit says. " No it's not.." RIn says. " You didn' t know.." Rin lays her head on his chest and snuggles with him. Bit falls asleep. He wanted to stay that way forever. Just like that.

" Leena you awake?" Jamie asks. " Yeah.." Leena whispers. Jamie is holding her. Their lieing in her bed. " Do you think he's watching us?" Jamie asks. " I don't think he would stoop that low." Leena replies. " I hope not." Jamie says. " Me either." Leena says. They're lieing in their undergarments. Jamie sighs. " I think I love you Leena." He says. " I think I love you." She giggles. " No...I love you." Jamie corrects himself. Leena turns her head and looks into his eyes. " What?" She asks. " I love you, Leena. I want to be with you. I want to be with you only." He says. Leena looks touched. She kisses him deeply. " I love you too." She says. The begin to kiss slowly. Than someone knocks on the door. " Is everything ok Leena?" Doc Leon asks. They sweatdrop.

Two weeks later...( Yeah so what it's a lil jump )

Bit has gotten a replacement tooth, they've won all their battles so far. Brad and R' Kitty are living together happily. Leena and Jamie plan on getting engaged as soon as they turn eighteen. If they aren't driven crazy by Doc Leon... and for Bit and Rin....

It's late at night. They've had a fun day at another hotel in town. They are lieing in bed together. Bit holds Rin. " Bit...are you going to stay with me?" She asks. Bit slowly moves to kiss her. For a long time they stay like that. " Of course.." He says. They begin to kiss again. The night is fills quickly with romance and passion. " I will always love you, Rin." He says, panting slowly. Rin smiles. " Of course you will. I'll be right there loving you back, Bit cloud." She smiles. Bit smiles and they engage in a kiss.

Doc Leon would like to close this fic with a few words...." NOw for a public health announcment...everyone if you're going to ...you know..than wear a con-" 

The end

" NO REALLY!! WHERE A CON-"

The end!!!!!!! []

^.^' I'm going to start working on a more serous ZOIDS fic. I know some of you liked this and some of you didn't so I'm gonna work on another one! ^.^ PEACE AND THANKS FOR READING!~!!!!

THE END~!!!


End file.
